


My Saving Grace

by InDarylWeTrust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Assault, Boys Kissing, Comic Relief, Depressed Louis, Depression, Drama, Drug Use, Fluff, Highschool AU, Insecure Louis, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Physical Abuse, Protective Harry, Romance, Sad, Sadism, Self-Harm, Sexual Harassment, Stalking, Swearing, Verbal Abuse, Violence, also a ball of sunshine, harry is a smartie pants in this, mentions of noncon, on the sm part, this may be a serious story but I can't not have comic relief, very large amounts of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDarylWeTrust/pseuds/InDarylWeTrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <br/>Louis Tomlinson has been in an abusive relationship every since freshman year. Now a senior Louis thinks he will never get saved from this hell he's living in. </p><p>Harry Styles a super smart student moves to the town of Doncaster, he's 16 also a senior. Harry figured he'd go to school get good grades maybe hook up with a couple of blokes and then go off to college. What he wasn't expecting is getting involved with an extremely broken boy. Not to mention that boys boyfriend is out to kill him.</p><p>What will happen to Harry and more importantly what will happen to Louis will he be saved or will he be stuck with the boy that refuses to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Start....of Chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so here's the first chapter of my new chapter fic hope you like it! the prologue is at the beginning and then chapter 1 begins happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s just a quick note the first 5 chapters used to be in first person until I fixed them into third so if there are any errors I'm sorry and it'd be lovely if you could point them out thanks :) Also a warning i'd like everyone to read. This story starts out pretty light but it gets more into darker plot as it goes along. Just a warning, but I still hope you enjoy!

 

Prologue

Abuse, rather physical or verbal they both hurt badly. Imagine having both thrown at you for the rest of your life. Imagine being trapped into something and there's no way out no matter how much you try it can never get better. This is a good example of an abusive relationship.

Most of these our found in male and female relationships when the male is aggressive to the female and she is helpless to stop it. They get yelled at, called horrible things, get beat up and all because of some little thing she said or she actually tried to hide the alcohol that made her significant other so aggressive.

There used to be fun loving and bubbly attitude is now gone because of this, replace with sadness, depression, helplessness. The list goes on and on. When people ask whats wrong or what happened to your face they'll make poor excuses like, oh I'm just so clumsy that I slipped and fell or I just didn't get enough sleep that's all. They'll accept it because most don't care to know the full story or they just don't want to get in peoples personal lives even though that would be the best thing for them to do in this situation.

Then it won't even matter anymore because after a while you'll stop seeing them either they go on to bigger and better things or you're just not allowed to see them anymore. Almost like a prision cell but in this case you did no wrong to deserve what you got.

Most stay hidden, blinded by society that anything bad is happening right next door. Some are brave enough to try and escape, but then they fail and that causing another beating. But there are the small percent of females who understand they are trapped and need to get out that they go to the police. The police can then lock away the male and she is free finally free of the torture she has been in.

Now imagine that, everything I just told you but you're a guy abused by another more domiant guy. There is no way out of that. No esacpe, police cannot help because it is completley legal to hit a guy. No matter how much verbal and physical abusive you get it won't even matter no one cares no one can or wants to help you're just completely and utterly trapped.

This is a boy named Louis Tomlinson's life and I've made it my job to save him no matter what the cost.

~ Harry Styles

Chapter 1

Harry woke up to the sun ray's shining in his face, eyes pealing open he groaned loudly moving his head and blindingly throwing his pillow at the window where the light was coming from. Sadly it didn't hit the window but an unopened box next to it, great now he has no pillow either. Using his hands to lift himself up, he turned around on his back so he could sit up. Harry looked at his alarm clock the bright red letters, telling him it was 7:11 am. He wasn't suppose to wake until 7:30, he assumed it was just first day jitters. Well first day for him that is. Everyone else has already been in school for a month. His mum got offered a better job here in Doncaster so they had to move. It wasn't a big deal for Harry, because everyone hated him at his old school for being gay. But, he wondered why did they have to do it a month after school started. Everyone by now knows each other and are in there "groups" by now, he's most likely gonna be that boy that has no friends and sits at lunch all by himself.

 

Sighing, he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and wash off the smell of sweat from unpacking yesterday. Getting out he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his room to get dressed. He picked something simple a white low v-neck shirt and dark skinny jeans. He grabbed a chain and put it around his neck, also grabbing a beanie and putting up and back so his wet curls weren't showing. Looking in the mirror, Harry thought he looked decent enough. Shrugging, he grabbed his backpack already filled with school supplies and threw it over one shoulder walking down stairs. He put his backpack on the couch in the living room going into the kitchen to see his mum making some coffee. He smiled hopping on the counter, grabbing a slice of bacon already made and taking a bite of it.

 

"Hey mum." He said, she looked over her shoulder giving him a warm smile.

 

"Morning sweetie sleep well?" she asked, Harry shrugged.

 

"Eh it was enough. So did you call Gemma this morning yet?"

 

"Yes I did, just got done talking to her, she says uni is awesome and also says to tell you she misses you."

 

"Well the feeling is mutual." Gemma and Harry have always been really close so when she went off to university just last month he felt sad and still does. He really miss her but is glad she's having a good time. Gemma joked about him being so smart that she thought Harry was gonna go to uni before her! Which is understandable because being a senior at his age is definitely not normal. Harry looked at the clock, 8:10 the bus would be there in 5 minutes. Of course Harry has to be one of those pathetic seniors that still rides the bus, but being only 16 and not having his license yet, he really has no other choice.

 

"The bus will be here soon I have to go, bye mum!" Harry said, going over to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

 

"Bye hun, have fun on your first day!" He doubted he would but he smiled at her anyways. He hoped over the couch to grab his backpack and ran out the door right when the bus stopped at his stop. He jogged up to it and went inside. Everyone stared at him weirdly, probably cause they've never seen him before. He blushed a bit embarrassed, looking around they all seemed pretty young, most of them being freshman, that makes Harry feel so much better (sarcasm). He sat down in the very back pushing himself into the corner as much as possible. He already has a sick feeling in his stomach and he's not even at the school yet.

\-----------

Once Harry got to school, he slowly climbed out of the bus. He looked around and there were a lot of people still outside, some just hanging out in the courtyard. He got shoved by a few people trying to get him out of there way. A simple excuse me would work, he said to himself. Although it looked nice outside he needed to go inside to get his class schedule. He walked in there and it was just as crowded as outside. He also had no clue where the office was. He walked around for a bit until he gave up and asked the closest person to him, a girl with curly brown hair.

 

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the principles office is?" Harry asked, she looked over from where she was talking with her friends, a friendly smiling on her face.

 

"Um, sure are you new here or something?" He nodded and she told him the directions. Harry thanked her quickly and from her help, he found the office. Walking in there he spotted a women at the front desk. She looked up from her work a blank expression on her face.

 

"Mr.Styles?" she asked, Harry nodded "Here are is your schedule for the semester. Do not lose it!" He grabbed it and looked over it. "I've sent a student to help you find your way around our school, please sit." he did as told and sat down waiting for whoever it was that was suppose to help him. God, he felt like a fucking 3rd grader all lost and confused. He sat there for a few minutes until he saw someone else walk in. He had blonde hair with a little brown in it, a wide smile on his face and he could also see that he had braces.

 

"Ello, are you um..." He paused looking at a piece of paper in his hand. "Harry Styles?" He finished. Harry nodded and stood up, the boy stuck out his hand so Harry could shake it.

 

"The names Niall Horan and m'suppose to help you around the school today." He had a Irish accent on him which Harry thought was pretty cute. Harry took the blondes hand and shook it.

 

"Hi, I'm Harry." He said stupidly of course he knows his name already, Niall just said it. Harry mentally slapped himself. The Irish boy just laughed and gestured Harry to follow him out.

 

"So what's yer first period?" Niall asked, Harry looked down at his paper to check.

 

"Erm, History."

 

"Oh well that's a little further down the hall then we take a left go all the way down that way and you'll be there." Harry looked at him kind of confused and the blonde laughed again.

 

"Aw, don't worry mate I'll take ya there so wipe that lost puppy look off yer face." Harry blushed a bit at that he knew he must of looked so lost and confused. "So where ya from?" Niall asked.

 

"I'm from Cheshire just moved here about a couple of days ago. What about you, you don't sound from here?"

 

"That's because I'm from Ireland, but I've been in London for 3 years already." Harry nodded understandingly. They both turned left walking down the long hallway. "Not being rude but you look a lil' younger then the rest of the seniors." Niall stated, giving him a curious look.

 

"Yeah, that's 'cause I'm only 16, got to skip a couple of grades."

 

"Oh so yer one of them smartie pants guys,oh bollocks, you're not like one of them who only likes talking about science physics right?" Harry laughed a little at that.

 

"Nah I'm just you're average guy who likes to do average guy things." Niall laughed this time.

 

"Good cause I don't like hanging with know it alls." Before Harry could say something back Niall abruptly

.

"We're here at your history class. I hope you can remember the directions for next time, well see ya after class." Niall stated with a big smile and walked off.

 

He seemed pretty friendly Harry hoped he could end up being one of his friends. He walked into class just before the bell rang a few more kids came in but everyone was only looking at him some whispering. Harry rolled my eyes, the stares continue the only person who wasn't looking was a boy in the back corner. He had brown feathery hair, suspenders, strips and blue pants on. Harry thought that was a bit odd, but he figured it was good that he has his own style. His eyes were trained on the window, he looked kind of sad but who was Harry to judge, he didn't even know him.

 

"Everyone take your seats!" The teacher yelled behind him. Harry jumped a little at her loudness but did as told sitting in the middle of the classroom. The teacher looked over at him and suddenly put a warm smile on her face, but it looked fake.

 

"Class, we have a new student with us could you please stand up?" she asked to him. Harry stood up awkwardly hating everyone's gaze on him. "This is Harry Styles he's from Cheshire and I hope you all have a chance to give him a kind welcome to our school." she finished so he figured he could sit down again. Everyone turned around back facing the teacher and Harry felt somewhat comfortable again . He felt someone still looking at him so he turned around and saw the feathery haired boy was looking at him, but as soon as Harry met his gaze the boy quickly looked down at his desk. He seemed nervous, Harry didn't understand why, he looks as intimidating as a kitten. He turned, facing the teacher once more and tried to focus on the class.

 

____________________________

 

When the bell rang Harry stood up from his science class, grateful that Niall was in this class with him. He walked out in the hallway, Niall putting his arm around Harry's shoulder as he lead them to lunch.

 

"So Imma introduce you to me mates, I think they'd like you, you seem cool ya know for a 16 year old." He said smiling.

 

"Cool and um thanks I guess." Harry said back. They walked in and grabbed there lunches, sitting down on a round empty table. He saw Niall wave two other guys over to where they were sitting, the guys smiled at Niall, but had confused expressions on there faces when they saw Harry, they came over and sat down.

 

"Hey Niall who's the dude with the beanie?" The one with dark hair asked.

 

"This here is Harry he's a new student from Cheshire. Harry these are me mates Zayn and Aiden." Harry said hi to them and they returned the greeting. "Harry is my new mate so ya two better be nice to him." Niall said, Harry smiled happy to know that Niall considered him a friend.

 

"Oh don't worry s'not like we bite or anything." Aiden said laughing a bit.

 

"So Harry how old are you?" Zayn asked

 

"I'm 16 but I skipped a couple of grades so I'm a senior like you all." Harry responded.

 

"Wow pretty impressive I can barely pass my grade each year." Aiden said, Zayn rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah I noticed you usually don't have much going on in that brain of yours." Aiden tried to smack him but Zayn grabbed his arm stopping him. They starting hitting each other till Niall's laugh stopped them.

 

"Will you two knock it off you're both the same level of stupidity." That earned him two pairs of glares which only made him laugh harder. Harry laughed too, he couldn't help it Niall's laugh was contagious. they started chatting about random stuff eating there lunches until Harry saw that boy from his history class walk in. He didn't know why but there was something about him and he wanted to know what that was. The boy got his lunch and he saw another guy walk over to him and just kiss him right then and there.Harry was shocked because at his old school if he did that he'd be called all sorts of horrible things. The boy then grabbed him by the waist a little roughly and brought him over to an empty table.

 

Harry awoke from his trance on the two boys when he saw someones fingers snapping in his face.

 

"Hmm, what happened?" He asked, they looked at him funny.

 

"Dude you zoned out for like a while just staring at Liam and Louis." Niall said, So that's what there names were he thought.

 

"Do you guys know anything about them?" Harry asked, Zayn answered first.

 

"Well the guy with a short buzz cut is Liam and the other one with the weird clothes is Louis." Zayn started but Aiden interrupted him.

 

"And there really weird like they don't talk to anyone well Liam does a little, but not that Louis kid he's a loner all except his boyfriend Liam who seems to always be around him unless there in different classes. Dated since freshman year I think." He Finished. So there relationship must of been serious if they're still together.

 

"We tried to talk to him before but all he did was ignore us and walk- well almost run away like he was scared of us." Niall added "why do ya ask anyways?"

 

"Oh no reason Louis' just in my history class so I was curious. I was also curious as to why they could be so open about there relationship I mean back in my school I- I mean anyone gay would get beat up or called horrible names." Harry stated slightly baffled at the situation.

 

"Well the only reason its not like that is cause one time someone called Liam a fag and that same boy had to go into the emergency room from how hard he beat him up. Since then no one dares to say anything unless they have a death wish." Zayn said which made Harry's eyes widen, that Liam kid seemed kind of aggressive. They stopped talking about them after that, going on into a different subject even though all Harry could think about was that boy and how maybe he should try to talk to him.

 

_________________

Walking out of his final period of the day it was finally time to leave. Harry walked over to his locker and stuffed all his stuff into it. Closing his locker and turning around he saw that boy Louis again put his stuff in his locker across the hall from Harry's. His chance to talk to him or at least try to talk to him was wide open. Harry walked over to Louis' locker and waited until he was finished putting away his stuff. When Louis closed his locker he jumped in surprise to see Harry standing there. Louis tried to move away from him but Harry followed his movements.

 

"Hey I'm Harry you must be Louis." Harry said. Louis looked at him dumbfounded and tried to walk the other way but Harry stopped him again his back now on the lockers.

 

"Look I'm not here to beat you up or anything I just want to talk." He stated trying to calm the boy down.

 

"Well I don't!" Louis said and tried pushing him out of the way but his attempts were pretty weak.

 

"Why is there something wrong?" Harry asked. Louis huffed but then looked kind of frightened Harry looked to where he was looking at and saw the boys boyfriend walking over.

 

"You! You need to leave right now before he gets here!" Louis said pushing Harry away from him harder.

 

"What why? Whats the big deal?" Harry stated extremley confused.

 

"Go now before he hurts you GO!" Louis yelled and that scared him off. Harry quickly walked away turning a corner where they couldn't see him but Harry could see them. Hurt me? He thought. Why would Louis' boyfriend want to hurt him, he hadn't done anything wrong. He saw him and Liam talking but couldn't hear anything. Liam seemed kind of mad and pulled Louis off somewhere. Harry being the nosey person that he is, followed them til they got out the back of the school outside. They walked over where it was kind of hiden. Harry had to get closer to hear so he ran over fast and hid by the trashcan.

 

"Who were you talking to." Liam asked looking quite mad.

 

"N-No one." Louis responded, Liam suddenly grabbed onto Louis' shirt and roughly pulled him eye level with his face.

 

"Don't fucking lie to me Louis I saw you talking to someone now who was it!"

 

"It-it was just this boy named Harry but that's all I know I tried to get him to leave me alone but he wouldn't." Liam let go of Louis shirt and Louis seemed relieved. Liam rubbed his face in his hand furiously then all of a sudden he grabbed Louis again and slapped him on his face hard. Louis groaned and fell onto the ground. Harry was shocked and had to resist to go over and help since he knew that Liam would kill him.

 

"You know I told you not to talk to people especially guys. You know how fucking possessive I am of you yet you continue to make me mad and force myself to do this." He then kicked Louis in the stomach and Louis whined in pain. Liam bent down to Louis' level now not looking mad but sad.

 

"Why do you make me do this to you, I don't like it but this is your fault you know that right?" He asked and Louis nodded slowly cringing. Liam kissed his forehead and stood up.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Is all Liam said before he walked off. Harry almost couldn't move, he was so shocked but snapped out of it and ran over to Louis who was crying in pain.

 

"Louis! Are you okay!" Harry said trying to help him up, but Louis pushed his hands away, getting up slowly by himself.

 

"LEAVE ME ALONE! Haven't you done enough already!" He yelled, Harry looked at him weirdly.

 

"You-you're not honestly blaming me for this are you! Louis I'm not the one that beat you up." Harry exclaimed, not understanding why Louis was blaming him for his own boyfriend beating him up.

 

"You caused him to, I told you to go away but you wouldn't listen so yes I'm blaming you don't you dare tell anyone about what just happen and don't ever speak to me again." Louis walked away leaving Harry standing there mouth wide open in shock. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Liam was a crazy possessive and abusive boyfriend. It was only his first day, but Harry was already in some deep shit.


	2. This Boy is a Real Payne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's scared to go to school. And for good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter is up hope you all in joy it :)

Harry woke up the next morning this time to his alarm clock. Groaning, he reached out blindly and hit the snooze button to shut off the horrible beeping noise. He turned to his side and lifted up the covers to cover himself completely. God he hated mornings, he thought to himself. Yesterdays events started playing again through his mind. His eyes shot open in fear, he jumped out of his bed and started pacing back and forth in his room.

 

"Shit,shit,shit,shit." Harry repeated, Liam's going to kill him. Obviously Louis' gonna tell him that he saw what happened yesterday, if he already hasn't and then he's going to beat Harry to death and throw him into the river. He couldn't go to school today not unless he had a death wish. Zayn said a boy got sent to the emergency room just because he called Liam a name. Harry won't even make it to the emergency room.

 

He ran downstairs in only his sweat pants and walked into the living room to see his mum on the couch reading a book while sipping her coffee or maybe it was tea he couldn't really tell.

 

"H-Hey mum?" He whispered. She turned around and looked at him with a smile, but then it turned confused when she saw that Harry wasn't dressed for school.

 

"Hello hun, why aren't you ready yet the bus will be here soon."

 

"Erm, I don't feel all that well." He half lied he really didn't feel that well he was panicking inside. Anne got up and put her hand on his forehead, her eyebrows knitted together confused again.

 

"Well you don't feel warm, you feel fine."

 

"Y-Yeah I think it's just a stomach bug." He lied again rather badly, he's always been a shit liar. She gave Harry a small smile and rubbed her hands down his arms in a soothing manner.

 

"It's only the second day of school sweetie, I think its just jitters."

 

"What makes you say that?" He asked

 

"Well you're 16 and a senior it must be tough, did something happen yesterday? Were people making fun of you, or was it just hard to make friends?" He nodded slightly figuring he couldn't tell her the truth and he sure as hell didn't trust his lying skills. "It's only the second day Harry you'll make friends and there will always be mean people out there you just have to ignore them." Harry sighed giving up.

 

"Yeah okay mum I get it." He gave her a fake smile.

 

"Good, now go get ready you only have 15 minutes." She then kissed his forehead and sat back down on the couch to finish reading her book. Lovely, now he has to go to school and he doesn't even have enough time to take a shower. He ran back upstairs and put on a random pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. He remembered today he had gym so he packed his gym clothes, hopefully he could just take a shower in the locker room afterwards. Harry flipped and shook his head of curls then flicked it back up to fix them with his hand. He looked in the mirror and shrugged he looked like crap but that's the last thing he really cared about today.

 

He heard the bus honk outside and cursed quietly to himself, running downstairs and out the door as quickly as possible. The bus looked as if it was about to leave but he caught it just in time. He really needs to get his drivers licence, the whole bus thing was getting old fast.

 

_____________________

 

The bell rang and that's what ended first period Harry was relived when he got to school and into his first class without seeing Liam. Although he didn't see Louis either and for some reason that bothered him. He went to his locker and pulled out his clothes for gym class. He turned around and groaned when he remember that Niall never showed him where the gym was. He looked around for a little bit and was about to ask someone when the bell rang. Everyone went into there classes and Harry was stuck in the hallway alone. He walked around about half the school when he finally found it. He was about 6 minutes late when he went in to see everyone all ready changed and ready for class.

 

"Mr.Styles glad you could finally join us!" He heard the coach yell at him.

 

"Sorry coach I um, couldn't exactly find the gym." Harry said hearing quite a few chuckles and the coach just rolled his eyes.

 

"Well don't just stand there son go get ready!" He nodded and quickly walked to the locker room as Harry was walking he saw Zayn and Aiden laughing and giving him a thumbs up. He glared at them but was happy that they had gym with them, he didn't like being in classes with no one that he knew. He walked in and found a locker that was empty. Harry pulled his shirt off and undid his pants, putting his shorts on he was about to grab his shirt when he felt a weight push him into the lockers. He groaned in pain but it quickly turned into fear when the weight turned him around and saw that it was non other then Liam staring at him with a glare that could kill. He had one arm gripping Harry's chest tightly close to his neck and if he tried to move Liam would just slam him harder into the lockers choking Harry.

 

"Hello...Harry isn't it?" He asked and Harry gulped loudly nodding. He's got to admit this guy was a lot bigger up close and Harry, well he's just a scrawny 16 year old. He didn't stand a chance.

 

"Tell me Harry, why exactly were you talking to my boyfriend." Liam said with anger. Harry was confused, wouldn't he be more worried about the fact that he's seen him abuse his boyfriend.

 

"I-I um well I-" Harry stuttered, so scared that he couldn't get anything out.

 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to not touch other peoples private property." Liam growled dead serious. That actually got Harry a little mad Louis wasn't Liam's "private property" he was a person, a human being.

 

"N-Now wait just a second your boyfriend isn't your property he's a-" He started but Liam slammed him into the lockers some more chocking him slightly.

 

"Shut. Up." He said through gritted teeth, Harry shut his eyes preparing for a punch or something but nothing happened. He opened my eyes to see an evil smile on Liam's face like he was proud that Harry was this scared of him.

 

"Look, since you're the new kid around here I'll let you off with a warning but if I ever and I mean ever see you talking to him again there will be hell to pay." Liam siad and let Harry go so he could breathe probably again. Liam then walked out of the locker room like nothing had happened. Harry stood there wide eyed and shocked. So he didn't know that he knew yet which means Louis never told him. Harry wonders why, Louis did blame him for what happened so why didn't he tell Liam? Harry shook his head of his thoughts and quickly put his shirt on running back into the gym. He saw Liam leaning on the gym wall and staring at him with cold eyes, it made a shiver go down Harry's spine.

 

He walked over to Zayn and Aiden when he saw that they were motioning me over.

 

"Hey it's the Styles kid again long time no see." Aiden said

 

"Erm, we saw each other yesterday." Harry said chuckling a little.

 

"God Aiden you're so stupid." Zayn said and Harry watched Zayn hit him and then they both proceeded to hit each other until the coach blew his whistle in there faces, they jumped in surprise which made Harry laugh but he quickly went quiet when the coach glared at him.

 

"Okay everyone today we're going to do some old fashion dodge ball." Harry heard some of the bigger kids cheer while the smaller ones groaned. "Teens born from January to June on one side and teens born from July to December on the other." Zayn looked at Harry and smiled.

 

"Looks like you're with me kid." He said while Harry groaned at the nickname he hated being called a kid. Aiden looked at Zayn with a smirk.

 

"You're going down Malik." He said and Zayn smirked as well.

 

"Whatever you say Grimshaw." The class split up into two groups and looking around Harry thought they had an okay team. But when he looked at the other team he froze in fear. Liam was on that side looking directly at him with an evil smirk. Shit.

 

The coach blew his whistle and balls started flying everywhere, already getting some people out. Harry ran to the back and tried to dodge as many balls as he could. He saw that Zayn and Aiden were only throwing at each other seeing who could get the other out first. A lot more people on Harry's side were getting out then the people on the other team. He threw a ball at some girl and it hit her. She pouted and went to sit down on the bench. He heard a cheer and saw that Aiden had gotten Zayn. Zayn looked pissed and stomped over to sit on the benches. He mouthed for Harry to get Aiden out. Harry grabbed two balls and threw one at Aiden, he ducked it.

 

"Haha ya missed me." He mocked but while he was doing that Harry threw the second ball and it hit him in the shoulder. He cheered and looked at Zayn, he looked pleased but then his face turned worried.

 

"Harry, watch out!" He yelled, just when Harry turned around a ball hit him smack it the face hard. He fell on the ground with a thud and darkness surrounded him.

 

____________________

When Harry woke up his head was killing him. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light he was in a white room. He tried to sit up but a women who looked to be a nurse stopped him.

 

"Oh no you don't you need to lie down and rest, here use this ice pack." She handed him it and Harry put it to his head wincing at the cold.

 

"Where am I?" He asked

 

"You're at the schools nursing office." She replied

 

"Why? What happened?" Harry asked confused.

 

"Well the coach brought you in he said while playing dodge ball you got hit in the face by a ball which gave you a bloody nose, now the blacking out and headache you have right now is from when you fell and hit your head on the gym floors." He nodded slightly it all coming back to him slowly. "Here take these pills it'll help lesson the pain." He took the pills, The nurse gave him drinking some water that was on the table next to him. "They'll start working in a little bit for now you need to say lying down and resting there's also a few boys waiting to see you I'll send them in." She walked away and a few minutes later he saw Niall, Zayn and Aiden walking towards him.

 

"Hey mate, Zayn and Aiden told me what happened after I got out of my class are you okay?" Niall said worried. Harry smiled at them, they actually cared about Harry enough to show up and see if he was alright.

 

"Yeah, I am just my head is killing me." He replied

 

"Yeah, I bet with Payne hitting you in the face with that ball hard." Aiden said

 

"Who's Payne?" Harry asked

 

"Liam." Zayn answered my question, Harry's eyes widened but he wasn't shocked he should've realized it was Liam.

 

"Ya think he did it on purpose?" Niall asked

 

"Nah, Liam doesn't pick fights unless someone does something to him first. Did you do anything to provoke him Harry?" Zayn asked. Harry shook his head.

 

"Not that I know of no, I've never spoken to the guy." Harry knows he may be stupid not to tell his friends the truth but he was scared. He didn't want any chance of something bad happening again to him or to them.

 

"Well it just must be some rotten luck you have then." Aiden said which earned him a slap on the head from Zayn. "Ouch! Stop doing that!" Zayn shrugged "I only do it when you say something stupid which now that I think about it I should be doing it more often." Zayn chuckled, they started hitting and yelling at each other again. Harry rolled my eyes at them.

 

"Are you guys always like this?" He laughed and they stopped, looking at him confusingly.

 

"Like what?" Aiden asked and Niall laughed.

 

"Yeah they are they act bickering brothers." Niall responded sticking his tongue out at them.

 

"No we don't!" Zayn and Aiden replied at the same time. Harry and Niall both laughed at them. He was starting to feel better and he couldn't tell if it was the pain meds working or the fact that he now has three mates to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Hope you liked chapter 2 and if you did clicking that heart in the corner makes me smile :D


	3. Emerald Eyes are What's Keeping the Burning Whole in My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insight on Louis' part of the story. And Louis and Harry get into a serious of unfortunate or maybe fortunate events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo its time for Louis' P.O.V lets see how this turns out!

_Journal entry:_

_Because of Liam I have once again missed a week of school for the bruises to heal, although this time there not healing as fast so makeup will just have to do the trick. I'm going to have to use makeup for now on because if I miss too many days I won't be able to graduate and that's a big fear of mine._

_Liam's beatings seem to get worse and worse, I now honestly think he's doing kickboxing just to have me fear him more. I know he loves me and I did once love him but now I just wish he'd let me go. I wonder what it would be like to die everyday now, I once wished on a star that Liam would end up beating me so hard i'd actually die, that seems to be the only way he'd let me go...by force._

_I'm afraid to go back today but I have to, I hope that kid Harry leaves me alone today at school he doesn't know what he's getting into. Although Liam may have warned him in advance._

_I get up everyday with a hole in my heart and a hope of freedom that will never come. I don't know what I did in my past lives, but it must have been pretty bad to deserve all this or maybe this is just God's punishment for me because i'm gay, or maybe this is just all my fault I always seem to provoke Liam which tends to cause the beatings so yeah I'm going with the latter for now. It's all my fault._

 

Louis closed his journal with a sigh and locked it. Sitting up from his bed he put his journal in his secret hiding place, if anyone ever found that thing Louis didn't know what he'd do. Today was Monday a whole week since Liam bruised him. Everything is still very painful and Louis still couldn't walk without a slight limp in his step. Louis' mum was furious when he came home beat up and demanded to know who did this to him, of course Louis lied and said he had an accident skate boarding and now his skateboard is broken in half, thrown into the garbage. One thing that did make him smile a bit was how his sisters reacted. The twins cuddled up to him giving him multiple kisses everywhere, Felicity told him it would of been cooler if he was beaten up by ninja's while trying to save the princess like the movie she just saw, and Lottie proceeded in yelling his ear off on how stupid he was. His sisters are absolutely amazing he swore on his life that if he didn't have them he would of already killed himself.

 

He slowly got up from his bed wincing at the slight pain in his side. He went to my bathroom to take a quick shower, careful not to touch any of his bruises. When he got out he stared at himself in the mirror for a bit, looking at his almost gone bruise on his cheek from where Liam slapped him and still very black and blue bruise on his side. He then looked up at his collarbones admiring his tattoo 'it is what it is' tattooed across them. He got that tattoo in his junior year because he found himself saying that almost everyday and if he's being honest he still says it.

 

Drying and changing into his clothes Louis went back to his not so fogged up mirror and took out the makeup he stole from Lottie last night. He gently started dabbing the bruise with the makeup pad. Louis turned his head from side to side to take a look at it and from what he could tell the bruise was inconspicuous . Giving one sigh of relief he quickly walked out of his room swinging his backpack over his shoulder. Walking down the stairs was a new found challenge, pain inevitable with each step he took. He smiled once he saw all his sisters rushing around to get ready for school. The twins were stuffing all there art supplies in there backpacks, Lottie was eating standing up trying to put her shoes on and Felicity was yelling for mum to find her text book.

 

When the twins saw Louis they ran over and hugged his legs. Louis laughed and patted there backs, hurting too much to actually bend down to hug them.

 

"Yayay Louis is going back to school today!" Daisy yelled bright smile on her face.

 

"And Louis has no more oweys!" Phoebe cheered.

 

"Yep the oweys are all gone for good." He lied, He knew it was bad to lie to your little sisters but he didn't want them to be sad before school and anyways parents lie to there children about Santa clause and the tooth fairy to keep them happy so how is this any different?

 

Daisy and Phoebe soon ran off to go find there shoes and Louis went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He decided to be quick about it and just eat a piece of toast. He saw Lottie looking at him suspiciously, Louis stared back at her getting nervous.

 

"Your bruises aren't really gone are they?" She asked knowingly and he sighed looking down in defeat.

 

"How'd you know?" He asked.

 

"Because I noticed my makeup was missing this morning." He looked back up to see her face wasn't mad or angry but sympathetic.

 

"Right sorry about that" He said and she smiled slightly.

 

 

"Its cool, you need it more than I do right now." She finished eating, starting to walk away when she stopped, turning around looking serious.

 

 

"You needed it before the bruises too." She said walking away laughing. Louis stared in half shock and half amusement, he really does love his sisters.

 

********************************************************

 

Liam and Louis pulled up in a parking space at there school. He quickly got out hugging his books to his chest. Liam stopped the car engine and got out himself. Everyday for school Liam comes to Louis' house to pick him up. His mom and his sisters love him to death because they didn't know what he really was like only Louis knew and he was never telling them, that would put his whole family in danger and he was not willing to do that to them. Liam came around towards Louis giving him a warm smile that actually seemed genuine. He reached up to touch his face and Louis flinched, not meaning to but doing so in fear. Liam gave an angry sigh.

 

 

"How many more times do I have to say sorry for you to forgive me! I shouldn't of even had to of said it once you know?" Liam angrily stated, when Louis didn't respond, he roughly grabbed his chin and pulled his head up so Louis was forced to look into Liam's angry brown eyes.

 

 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Louis!" He yelled Louis could see from the corner of his eyes that people were starting to stare, his heart started beating rapidly, he needed to fix this now.

 

 

"I-I know babe I know I'm so sorry I forgive you just please don't do this, not here, people are staring at us." When Liam didn't lighten up Louis did the only thing he could think of. He launched forward and kissed Liam fervently. Liam finally let go of him and kissed back shoving his tongue into Louis' mouth forcefully. When he finally pulled back so they could breathe Louis stared up at his face to see that he was happy once more. He visibly relaxed knowing that everything was okay for now.

 

 

"I forgive you Louis." Liam stated leaning so he was talking straight into Louis' ear now. "But you know that there are better ways to make it up to me." He stated hot breath hitting his neck. Louis shuttered, gulping loudly, scared at what he was suggesting. Liam pulled back winking at him, walking off to go to his first period which they did not have together. "See you later babe!" He called over his shoulder.

 

 

Louis stood frozen for a bit before he finally snapped out of it and went to his history class. He slipped in straight before the bell rang, panting a little from sprinting to class. He quickly took his seat in the back of the class room. Louis felt eyes watching him, looking across the room he spotted a pair of emerald eyes staring back at him. Those eyes belonged to the curly haired devil that wouldn't leave him alone, the reason Louis missed school for a week. He could tell Harry was trying not to smile but failing miserably, seeming overjoyed that Louis was finally back at school. Louis didn't know why he didn't even know the kid. He rolled his eyes and looked away quickly. The teacher came in and did a once over of the class room eyes trailing over Louis then back when she realized he was here today.

 

 

"Ah, mister Tomlinson feeling better I see?" She asked and Louis nodded a little as an answer. She smiled back at him.

 

 

"Well wonderful! You came back just in time because today I am assigning everyone a project on the history of war." Groans could be heard from around the room the only person that seemed okay with this was Harry, actually seemily excited. Louis rolled his eyes again "What a nerd" He mumbled to himself.

 

 

"Yes how exciting isn't it, you will also be doing it with a partner. " There were a few cheers which turned into groans when the teacher explained that she already picked out the pairs of people.

 

 

"Your job is to pick one of the famous wars and write a report about it, make such to add pictures to this report. Also you will have to make one of the things that the soldiers used in the war, such as a sword, gun, armor, whichever you choose will be alright as long as it goes with the war you choose." The class seemed to get more bored with every word she spoke. The teacher cleared her throat and grabbed a clip board.

 

"Here are the partnerships, Jason Thomas and Damon Racker, Samatha Green and Lucy Dugglass." Louis zoned out while she was reading the names not really caring about this at all at the moment.

 

"And Finally Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles." His head shot up from his desk, eyes so wide it could of actually been comical.

 

"Ms. Smith I can't work with Harry!" He said quickly, Ms. Smith didn't look happy.

 

"Now listen here mister Tomlinson I know mister Styles is the new student and all but he is extremely smart you will do well with him, my decision is final." She said firmly. Louis started panicking he couldn't work with Harry. If Liam found out he'd end up killing Harry and who knows what he'd do to Louis. He zoned out through the rest of the class the only thing he could hear were the ringing in his ears.

 

When the bell finally rang it took Louis a minute to just stand up from his desk and by that point most of the students were gone. All expect that head of curly hair. He starting walking toward Louis and he grabbed his stuff quickly trying to past Harry but he blocked him from doing so.

 

"So um I guess we're partners huh?" Harry said awkwardly.

 

"Yeah I guess."  Louis said coldly maybe if he was rude enough he'd demand that they switch partners, but all Harry did was smile at Louis.

 

"So I was thinking we could go classic and do the revolutionary war or we could do something more spontaneous like the war of spanish succession or maybe-"

 

"I don't care!" Louis snapped at him and douged pass him to finally get away from him.

 

"WAIT!" Harry yelled and Louis stopped and turned around glaring at him.

 

"What?" He asked Harry stumbled over to him hitting a few desks along the way.

 

"Can I get your phone number?" Harry asked

 

"What. Why?!" Louis exclaimed, annoyed.

 

"Well we are doing the project together and I'm not like that geek in class that's willing to do all the work and put both names on it. You either help me or we'll both fail." Louis sighed and gave up tearing a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote his number onto it. He hesitantly gave it to Harry who smiled ear to ear dimples showing proudly on his face.

 

"Great thank you." Harry said.

 

"Do not contact me unless its about the project understood?" Louis stated rude ting still on his voice, but the smiling never disappearing from Harry's face.

 

 

"Sure thing, bye Lou!" Harry said and walked away. 'Lou?' Louis thought in confusion. he shook his head and walked out. As soon as Louis walked out Liam was right there by the door waiting for him so they could walk to class together. Liam grabbed him by his waist, causing Louis to let out a quiet squeak of pain since he was gripping his bruise on his side. They didn't say anything Liam just gave Louis a kiss on his temple and they both walked off.

 

 

While walking, Louis couldn't stop thinking about the Harry problem this boy may actually be the death of him if he's not careful. He also thought about how rude he was to him and yet it still didn't change Harry's mood at all he stayed his happy little self. It was kind of annoying but also a bit refreshing to what he's usually used to. A tiny smile was planted on Louis' face while walking to his classroom thinking only of emerald eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late but with school,choir,colorguard,karate,track and homework I don't have a lot of time on my hands but hope you enjoyed it and if you did kudos makes me smile :D


	4. Relief from 4 Letter Texts and Fuzzy Gingers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry turns into a literal school girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter was thought up as I was writing it hehehe

"Great thank you." Harry said so happy to actually get Louis' number.

 

"Do not contact me unless its about the project understood?" Louis stated in a bit of a rude tone but Harry made sure his smile never disappeared from his face.

 

"Sure thing, bye Lou!" Harry blushed when he realized what he just called him but walked away quickly before Louis could see it. When Harry walked out he jumped a little when he saw Liam standing by the door way, he gave Harry a death glare and Harry would of swore he heard a growl leave Liam's lips. Harry quickly put his head back down and kept walking. Now that Harry thought about it, maybe it would of been a much better idea to beg the teacher to have them switch partners and believe him a part of him really wanted too. Although another part of him said no and was really happy with the idea, so Harry just went with his gut. Now he just needs to make sure Louis' boyfriend doesn't find out Harry's his partner.

 

He could always just do the project myself and put both of our names on it. Although Harry said he wasn't the type to do that he was completely lying when he said that. He's a 16 year old nerd in senior year if any senior threatened him just a little he would do it in a heartbeat. The only reason why he lied was so he could get Louis' number. Harry huffed at himself annoyed that he was so scared of a stupid situation. Just ask him if he could help him work on the project Friday. It really shouldn't be that big of a deal to ask. But to Harry every little thing seemed to be a big deal.

 

While Harry was having an argument with himself in his head he felt a large body collide with his and Harry being his scrawny small self, fell down to the floor easily, making all his books fly everywhere.

 

"Whoops hey sorry kid you alright?" A what appeared to be males voice asked, a hint of laughter in his voice. Harry looked up to see a bigger guy with lots of tattoos. He would look more intimidating if it wasn't for his puppy dog face and fuzzy red hair. The redhead helped Harry pick up his books and practically lift him off the ground.

 

"Um yeah I'm fine and I'm not a kid, I bet I'm in the same grade as you!" Harry said trying to sound a little tough while rubbing his bottom with a small pout on his face. The ginger haired guy laughed out loud this time.

 

"You cannot be a senior!" He exclaimed. Harry smirked

 

"I am though." Harry stated, the gingers eyes got wide for a minute, then more laughter came out of his mouth. He patted Harry on the shoulder gently.

 

"Hah, you're very small for your age then kid." Harry blushed at the statement.

 

"Yeah I get that a lot." He said while rolling his eyes. If he got a dollar for everytime he'd been told that Harry would be rich.

 

"I bet. Well let me introduce myself then I'm Ed." The ginger said voice very gentle and kind.

 

"Harry." 

 

"Nice to met ya Harry but I don't think I'll get past the nickname kid for ya it suits you." Ed said laughing.

 

"Fine then I guess I'll have to call you ginger since you have such fuzzy red hair." Harry reached up to touch his hair giggling like a school girl when it tickled my hand. Ed rolled his eyes and gently grabbed his hands and put them back to his sides.

 

"I expect that from 1st graders not seniors, but I like you kid you seem very...interesting." Ed said with a twinkle in his eyes. He found Harry quite endearing.

 

"I can say the same about you ginger." Harry said back giggling once more.

 

"Haha, well I guess I'll see you 'round then."

 

"Yeah see ya." Harry said, starting to walk away until Ed yelled at him. 

 

"Hey wait come back!" Ed yelled. Harry turned around to see Ed walking back up to him. "You dropped this." He said, Harry grabbed it and saw that it was Louis' phone number, relief he didn't think he needed washed upon him, It would of been terrible if he would of lost that.

 

 

"Oh wow thanks, definitely don't wanna loose that!" Harry said happily grabbing the paper and stuffing it in his pocket.

 

"No problem who's number is that? Probably a girls I reckon." Ed said giving him a knowing look and slapping Harry's shoulder.

 

"Um yeah something like that." Harry said blushing. Ed laughed at him once again.

 

"Don't be shy about it that girls lucky to have given you her number hope it works out for ya." He said waving goodbye and walking away. 'Oh the irony' Harry thought to himself as he walked away to his next class.

 

____________________________________________

Harry got home from school, it's been an hour but all he's been doing is staring at his phone. He's afraid to text Louis and he doesn't even know why. It's just a little text saying that he wants to meet to work on the project Friday no big deal right? Then Harry started thinking about the worst case senario. What if Liam looks through Louis' phone and see's the text Harry would be dead meat.

 

 

His hands start shaking when he typed Louis' number into the send bar. He then clicked on the type message space an froze. 'I can't do this' he thought to himself, 'Yes you can Harry' his more determined side thought.

 

After 10 more minutes of arguing with both sides of his personality Harry quickly typed in the message and pressed send before he could think about it. He then threw his phone across the room in fear like it was going to explode. He mentally slapped himself, he's such a fucking idiot.

 

Harry did his homework for the next two hours until he heard a small buzzing from the other side of his room. He looked up from his laptop to see his phone was currently lit up, notifying him that he got a new text. Harry got up from his bed gulping as he picked up his phone. He clicked the open message button, shutting his eyes out of fear to read the text. He opened one eye to see that it was indeed from Louis. He hesitantly opened the other eye to read the text.

 

Hey Louis its me Harry could you come over to my house on Friday to work on the project?  
~Harryxx

 

Fine.  
-Louis

 

And He's never felt so much relief from a four letter text in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a filler chapter sorry and Yeah this chapter had a mind of its own I didn't even mean to add Ed into this story it just happened whoops. But I am NOT getting lazy people I just need this filler chapter so I could write the next really good chapter that I already thought up I just need the time to write it. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter it was a little more happy and carefree then the others. Kudos= Motivation and Love to me :D bye bye!


	5. Keep Calm and...Oh Who Am I Kidding?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is nervous. Harry is awkward. Louis shows his nicer side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a lazy ass but here it is chapter 5 I really hope I didn't disappoint :)

If anyone out there was more nervous then Harry at this point he applauds them for still being alive. He's in his 7th period the last period for the day and that day is Friday. The week went by fast, too fast for Harry's liking. Although he didn't even understand why he was so nervous. There's just a boy coming over he's had lots of guys at his place before. Oh, but wait he forgot Louis has a psychotic boyfriend that has a glare so deadly he feels like he dies a little inside each time he sees it. Shockingly though that's not why he's so nervous. It sounds stupid but he really want to impress Louis, Harry has this urge to make Louis like him, one because he knows Louis despises him right now, and two he thinks Louis deserves a friend.

 

The bell rang, signaling the end of school knocks Harry out of his thoughts. He looked at his blank sheet of notebook paper and cursed to himself. 'Shit' He forgot to take notes, he never forgets to take notes. Not only is Louis going to be the literal death of Harry but he is also going to make him flunk his honors classes if Louis doesn't stop passing by in Harry's thoughts. He picked up his stuff from this class, noticing he's the last kid to leave. Besides that girl that always stays after class to flirt with there math teacher, which makes Harry grimace at the thought of that.

 

Harry's locker is very close to his last period so getting to his locker at the end of the day without having to go through the sea of students is actually fairly easy. While peacefully getting stuff out of his locker for weekend homework, Harry's peace was short lived when Niall slammed in the locker next to him making Harry jump in fear, along with a thump from his books falling to the ground. Niall's laughter roared through the school, which always makes unfamiliar faces turn, some even giggling from his contagious laughter.

 

"I'm sorry mate, but you are such any easy scare." He says, once his laughs calm down a little bit.

 

"I'm already nervous and paranoid Niall, you're not helping it out one bit." Harry says breathlessly bending down to grab all his books that were scattered around the ground.

 

"Why's that mate?" Before Harry get a chance to answer, a different voice interrupted him, a voice that wasn't from Niall either. "I'll be at your house at 5:00." Harry looked to see that the voice came from Louis, not even missing a step, swiftly walking away.

 

"Wait!" Harry calls back and Louis turns with a dumbfounded look on his face, a face that told Harry he was thinking 'What the fuck do you want.' Harry gulped suddenly feeling a blush creep on his cheeks at Louis' expression.

 

"Um, d-do you know how to get to my uh house?" He asks, mentally slapping himself at how stupid he sounds.

 

"Of course I know, you gave me your address didn't you?!" Louis asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

 

"Yeah, I just thought maybe....uh ne-nevermind see you at 5!" Harry shouted when he saw Louis rolling his eyes, walking away once more. Harry turned around and hit his head on his locker repeatedly.'Stupid, stupid, stupid' He muttered to himself. Meanwhile he looked to over to Niall who Harry almost forgot was there. He was looking at Harry with a shocked expression.

 

"Did Louis Tomlinson actually just talk to you?' Niall asks, Harry nodding. "And did he just say he was going to your house at 5?!" Harry nods again giving him a look. "What's your point?" Harry asks. Niall suddenly grabs Harry's shoulders and starts shaking him wildly.

 

"Are you INSANE! If Liam knew you were secretly hooking up with 'is boyfriend, he'd fucking beat ya to a pulp!" Harry stares at him wide eyed shaking his head rapidly.

 

"No, no, no, no! I'm not hooking up with Lou, I'm just working on a project with him is all." Harry stated quickly, trying to clear up the situation.

 

"Did you just call him Lou?" Niall asked giving him an odd look. Harry's cheeks turn crimson, why did Niall have to catch that.

 

"If that's all you got out of that statement, then you really need to rethink your ability and capacity to listen." Niall blankly stares at Harry for a minute.

 

"Dude you know I can't understand you when you talk smart like that. Whatever m'so telling Aiden and Zayn about this secret love affair." Before Harry can protest Niall's already running off getting lost in the still surprisingly large crowd of teenagers. Harry shakes his head in disbelief. This school is so much bigger then his old one.

 

****************************************************************************************

 

Liam drives his car up to Louis' driveway like he does everyday after school. Putting it in park Liam turns to his side, looking at Louis with a soft expression.

 

"I'll see you this weekend right?" He asks, Louis shuffles in his seat awkwardly.

 

"Um maybe, I mean I have a lot of work to do this weekend so..." He stopped when he saw Liam's face hardening. Louis gulped, quickly rethinking on his statement. "I-I mean of course love, whenever you want me to come over I will." Liam's face softens again, making Louis' racing heart beat calm a bit.

 

"Good boy." Liam tells him kissing Louis on the temple. He pulls away after lingering for a bit, letting Louis get out of his car. Liam winks at him before driving away, Louis blows out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Walking in to his house, it was quiet, Louis' mum is reading a book on the couch, while the twins are not out of school until 4 and the older girls 3. Jay hears the door open and close, she looks up giving Louis a friendly smile.

 

"Hello dear, did you have a good day at school?" She asks.

 

"Pretty normal, but I do have to go over to someone's house tonight at 5 for a project, is that okay?" He ask, frankly if she said no he wouldn't have a problem with that, but of course she's not going to.

 

"Of course sweets, I'm not going to stop you from doing something school related." She responds. Louis smiles a fake smile mumbling a 'thanks' before hopping up stairs to his room. As soon as his door shuts he starts pacing around the room. He was so nervous, the last time he went over to someones house besides Liam's was...well its been too long. What if Liam finds out, what if he finds out and beats Harry up and then does the same to Louis. He grimaced 'He'd do more then beat me up' he thought to himself, horrifying memories flashing through his head. Louis' heart starts racing faster and faster, He finds himself on the floor of his room, breathing heavily.

 

"Calm Louis, calm" he mumbles, trying to stop himself from having another one of his many panic attacks.

 

**********************************************

 

 

It's 5:12 and Harry's starting to have doubts that Louis is actually going to show up. Of course he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, it still hurts him a bit even though he should of expected this anyways. Before he could doubt any longer, the doorbell rings signaling Louis' arrival. A sense of relief, excitement, and nervousness all flood Harry's emotions at once. He walks over to the door opening it, revealing non other then Louis twidling his thumbs and biting his bottom lip nervously.

 

"Hi." He states so quietly Harry almost couldn't hear him.

 

"Hey, come in." Harry steps to the side to let Louis slink in. Louis walks into the living room, Harry following right behind him. Louis turns to him with slightly widened eyes.

 

"You have a very large house." Louis says speaking a little louder this time. A breathy laugh escapes Harry's mouth at the statement.

 

"Yeah, my mum is in real estate meaning we have to move around a lot, but it does come with a few advantages when it comes to money." Harry says. There is an awkward pause for second before he clears his throat to speak up again. "Um do you want anything to drink or?" he lets the question linger there.

 

"Could I have some water?" Louis asks. Harry smiles at him trying to make the mood a little lighter.

 

"Of course, go ahead and sit I'll be right back" Harry says going into the kitchen to get Louis some water. When he comes back, he sees Louis on the couch looking around the house absentmindedly. Harry walks over to sit on the couch as well handing Louis his water. Louis mumbles a 'thank you' and takes a sip from it.

 

"So I was thinking we start with the writing part of the project first, to get the boring half of it out of the way, at least that's how I usually do my projects, if that's okay with you?" I say.

 

"Yeah, that's fine, sounds good to me." He responds. Of course my bluntness gets in the way of this peaceful evening and I soon say something I instantly regret.

 

"You know your a lot less sassy here then at school." Louis looks at me with what seems to be a shocked and hurt expression and I feel extremely stupid. "Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking stupid I don't even know why I said that its just-"

 

"No its okay I get it I know I can be a real ass in school. Its just here I don't have to worry about my boyfriend looking over my shoulder every second. You know how he is..." Louis cuts my rambling off with that. His expression still sad as is mine, because yes, I do know exactly how Liam is.

 

"I get it completely Lou, you don't have to be afraid to be yourself in here and if its any consolation I really like this Lou better." I smile at him hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder. A slight blush rising on his cheeks and I can feel myself blushing aswell. He looks up at me and we just stare into each others eyes. His eyes are so beautiful they look like a ocean and a sky all at once.

 

"You have really pretty eyes." I say breaking the comfortable silence with my bluntness once again. He smiles and looks down breaking the eye contact. His smile is absolutely breath taking, it actually leaves me breathless.

 

"So, about the project...?" He questions after a while. I break out of whatever trance I was in and respond back.

 

"Right...the project, have you brought anything for it?" He shakes his head. "That's perfectly fine I have everything we need right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Some Larry fluff for you! But beware next chapter will have angst if I ever stop being so god damn lazy and actually write it! Haha well bye bye lovely people hope you liked this chapter :D


	6. Nobody's Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry bond. Liam doesn't like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone Happy Halloween! I promised you angst last chapter and that is what you're getting, uh oh! Haha well I hope you enjoy reading. The title of this story was inspired by the song 'Nobody's Hero' By Black Veil Brides and if you haven't heard it I suggest you do so :)

Louis and Harry spent all evening Friday and Saturday and surprisingly there was no awkward tension between them whatsoever. Louis, if you asked him would say it's actually a lot more comfortable with Harry then it ever was with Liam, even before Liam started to be aggressive, though he vaguely remembers a time like that. They finished there writing part on the first day, Louis continuously drooping his eyes when checking the time to see it was already pass midnight. Harry had offered to let him spent the night, to that Louis quickly shook his head and politely declined. He had to get home or his mom and his sisters would have a right fit. 

 

Saturday was just as relaxing as the first. After making an excuse to Liam that he had to take care of his sick mom, he was able to go over to Harry's in the afternoon and stay there 'till late once more. They decided that it'd be best to make one of the old guns from there war that they chose, Harry being the creative guy that he is decides to make it out of clay. That proceeded in a lot of newspaper around the floor and two teenage boys completely covered in clay while laughing there asses off. Louis hadn't laughed like that in a very long time he thought that he could get used to it. Harry's face lightened up more with Louis' laugh, he'd never heard such an angelic laughter in his life it was so pure like a babies he figured. 

 

It was Sunday now, the last day they'd be meeting up to finish up and go over everything they've done to make sure there project was perfect. Louis got to Harry's house earlier today so he could get back sooner, he liked spending Sunday's with his family anyways. Meanwhile Liam was feeling a bit lonely and annoyed without Louis. He was used to spending weekends with Louis but he hadn't been able to, with Louis' mom still being sick and all, at least that's was Louis told him anyways. He'd never lie to Liam anyways right? Today he was going to take a visit to his boyfriends house anyways, he couldn't help if he was lonely and if he did say so himself, a bit horny. He drove off with a fit, not even caring to tell his hungover brother where he was headed off to, like he cared. When he got to his house he noticed that Jay's car was gone. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and some anger. If Jay was sick why would she be out, he thought to himself as he got out of the car and knocked roughly on the door. Who opened the door caught him by surprise as it was Jay standing there with a smile, not looking sick at all.

 

"Oh hello there Liam, what brings you here?" She asks politely.

"I came here to see Louis, I haven't seen him all weekend and I was starting to feel lonely." He admitted, looking inside the house to see if he could spot Louis anywhere. Jay looked at him confused.

"Oh he's at a friends house working on a project, has been all weekend, I thought you of all people he would of told." Liam clenched his jaw getting angrier by the second.

"What friend"

"A boy named Harry. Harry Styles. Is he your friend to?" Liam saw red at that. His Louis, HIS Louis was with that fucking bitch of a boy Harry, the guy that he blatantly remembered threatening to stay away from Louis or else. And Louis was just hanging out with him voluntarily?!? This could not be happening not in this life time, not if he had anything to do with it. 

"So you're not sick?" He asked her ignoring her former question. Jay's eyebrows furrowed with confusion and shook her head no. Liam felt like punching a wall he was so angry, but then he got an idea, why punch a wall when he can punch the soul purpose of his anger. A evil looking smile was set on his face at that thought.

"Well then I guess I'll just pay both Harry and Louis a visit." He said and walked off back to his car with Jay staring at him a little longer before slowly closing the door. Liam slammed his car door shut with fury. He was going to take care of this boy and his boyfriend, so much so that they will never even think about lying to him ever again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Louis were at Harry's house finishing the very last details of there project. Harry was working on the paint of the clay gun they have made, while Louis was reading over there report one last time to check for any errors in there writing. Louis' eyes were traveling over the words fast, looking at the last bit of the writing. He had found some errors already, relieved that they weren't lazy enough to turn in there report with mistakes in it like some others students will most likely do. Once his eyes hit the last word, he smiled happy with himself and the paper, he put the work down to go over where Harry was sitting on the floor surrounded by old newspaper and a paint can. Louis sat down crisscross next to Harry who had yet to look up, to enticed in what he was doing to pay attention. 

 

"That looks really good." Louis said, stirring Harry from his thoughts making him jump slightly with widened eyes that calmed right away when he saw it was only Louis. Harry smiled at him full dimples showing, proud of his work as well.

 

"I know, I'm on the last finishing touches, after that our project will be finished." Louis smile faltered a bit at that.

 

"And then us hanging out will be over with to." He stated looking at his legs not wanting to meet Harry's gaze. Harry's dimpled smile disappeared, seemingly deep in thought. He shook his head almost like debating with himself. He put a hand on Louis' shoulder making Louis look up at him.

 

"It doesn't have to be over with Lou, over the past few days I've gotten to know you more and hopefully you've gotten to know me better as well and I don't know if this is mutual but I like to think of you as a friend now." He stated having unknowingly scooted closer so both there crossed knees were touching. Louis' eyes visually brightened but with uncertainty lingering in them. 

 

"Yeah, Harry I consider you as my friend too." Harry's smile was back now, he was so excited that he pounced on Louis, giving him a big hug and making them both fall to the ground Harry on top of Louis. Louis made a surprised squeak at that but laughed anyhow, hugging him back. After there giggles have subsided Harry arched up putting his arms on each side of Louis' head looking down at him. Louis was looking back at him with a sort of loving expression but still fear in his eyes, Harry had this urge to wipe away all the fear in his ocean blue eyes. Harry leaned down not missing the way Louis' eyes widened just a bit in wonder. He got to where there noses were touching, both being able to feel each others breathe on there faces. He was so close just a little closer and-

 

*knock, knock, knock* What sounded like fast and angry knocking on the door pulled both the boys from whatever trance they were in. Harry shot up from his position on Louis and leaned back on his hands furrowing his eyebrows together with confusion, with a slight blush on his cheeks. Louis got up from the floor, standing up completely putting his hand on the back of his neck scratching it awkwardly, blush tinted on his cheeks as well.

 

"Um so yeah I'll just see who's at the door then." Louis stated, Harry nodding dumbly. Once Louis turned to go open the door, Harry quickly got up and fast walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Meanwhile Louis walked towards the door and looked through the peep hole but didn't see anything, it looked like someones hand was covering it. He furrowed his eyebrows, but opened the door anyways, his eyes widened in complete utter fear when he saw who was standing there.

 

"Liam-" Louis didn't get to finish as he was pulled from the inside of the house to outside and slammed into the brick wall, making Louis groan out in pain.

 

"Hi there Louis, what a surprise to see you here." Liam said through gritted teeth, absolutely seething.

 

"Liam, ho-how did you f-find me here?!" Louis asked panicking, Liam smirked at him.

 

"I have my ways, you should already know that by now sweet-cheeks." He said in Louis' ear making him shutter in fear. Liam leaned back, still having his hand around Louis' shirt. "Now what I want to know is why the fuck are you at this bitches house and _lied_ to me about it?" Louis gulped, but before he could answer him the door opened, Harry popping out wondering what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw the scene before him. Liam's smirk grew wider, throwing Louis to the ground like trash, walking towards Harry.

 

"Well, well, well speaking of the fucking devil here he is, little Harry the boy who likes taking stuff that clearly doesn't belong to him." Liam grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him closer to him so there foreheads were touching. "Now I'm going to make you regret not listening to me bitch." He stated leaning back and landing the first punch to Harry's face and tackling him to the ground. 

 

"LIAM NO DON'T PLEASE!" Louis screamed from his position on the ground, tears flooding his eyes as he watched the scene before him. Liam ignored Louis' pleas and continued to repeatedly punch Harry, he had him pinned on the grass, legs on both sides of his waist. Harry's hand were coming up to try to defend himself and fight back, but it was no use not only was Liam older than Harry but he was also bigger and a lot stronger then him. Liam was punching Harry's face, chest, stomach and anywhere else he could reach. Louis finally had the strength to get up from the ground, running over to the two boys as fast as he could. He tried to pull Liam off of Harry but it did almost nothing to stop him Liam barley budging from the assault. Harry was bleeding from his nose, mouth and eyes, he stopped fighting back to weak to even lift up his arms anymore, slipping in and out of consciousness.

 

"PLEASE LIAM STOP YOUR KILLING HIM!" Louis cried out, trying harder to pull Liam off of him."PLEASE LIAM I'M BEGGING YOU STOP I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST STOP, PLEASE!" To that Liam stopped pounding on a lifeless Harry for a moment to look up at Louis who was looking back at him with tear stained eyes pleading at him. 

 

"Anything?" He asked, Louis quickly nodded his head.

 

Liam got off of Harry and stood up. Louis tried to kneel down and see if Harry was still breathing but Liam grabbed him by the arm successfully stopping him from doing so. Liam whispered his request into his ear which made Louis cringe, more tears welling in his eyes. When Liam was done he pulled back and Louis closed his eyes tightly, nodding his head before he could change his mind. 

 

"Fine then lets go, we're leaving" Liam said.

 

"Wait, I'll do what you asked but just please let me call an ambulance." Liam thought it over but nodded, looking at the lifeless body and thinking it wouldn't make a difference anyways. As soon as Louis was done speaking on the phone, Liam grabbed his arm tighter and lead him to his car, opening the passenger seat, throwing Louis into his car. Liam jogged over to the drivers side and got in starting his car, to drive them to his place, keeping a tight grip on one of Louis' wrist. Louis wasn't paying attention to that all he was thinking about was Harry and praying to a God he doesn't even believe in that he was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Lots of angst suspense and drama I know. Anyways this is my treat to you and also my trick to you cause of that whole 'almost kiss scene' and what not. But yeah I hope you liked it and I will see you people later. Happy reading love you all.


	7. Beep...Beep...Goes My Heart (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds out what happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry this is so late but I'm going to make it up to you by making a two part chapter so I will be updating again during the christmas break. Again sorry exams are a killer!

_"Please! Please! Will someone tell me if my boy will be ok!" Anne yells over the loud blaring sirens of the ambulance. The neighborhood was in a state of chaos having absolutely no idea who did this to Harry or why. Anne got a call from a neighbor telling her that Harry was on the ground unresponsive and badly beaten. When she got there she was met with loud sirens, screams, hollers and police officers._

_"Its to early to tell, he has suffered major head trama we need to get him to the hospital as quickly as we can." The paramedic said while lifting up the almost dead looking boy from the ground onto the gurney. Anne was in tears her hands shaking as she reached for her sons face stroking his cheek. He was lifted in to the ambulance by the medics, while Anne was crying even more as she watched her son leave her sight as the doors closed, ambulance driving away._

************************************************************************

 **1 Month Later (Present day)** *Louis' P.O.V*

I haven't seen Harry since that day. The day where my life had suddenly turned worse. The day where so much guilt is held inside me I think I may burst. The day Liam had actually gotten more agressive with me, even when I thought that was phyically impossible. He didn't beat me like Harry did, no he did something else...over and over and over again. So much so that I got to the point where I took showers until the water was cold, and then stayed in there just a little longer.

 

I still go to school and so does Liam. We both act completely normal, well as normal as we could possibly get, which is still pretty abnormal. Liam acts as is he never beaten Harry up and I act like I never witnessed it with my own eyes. Harry hasn't been to school for a month, and non of his friends have said anything to me about it. Not that its surprising, there not my friends and they never knew that Harry and I were kind of...friends I guess. I like to think that he's still alive, but everyone who I know, knows him acts very grim; its hard to hold on to that little piece of hope.

 

And if he was alive, walking around the school, how would I react? How would Liam react? How would that even work? There are so many unanswered questions and frankly I rather keep them that way. I know if that were true it'd be hard...hard to walk the school and see his face everyday knowing what happened on that awful day; knowing what Liam had done to him and I just ran away from it like a fucking coward. If I can barely live with myself now, I could only imagine the torture of having to see those piercing green eyes judging me. Hating me with a passion that if he's still alive I know he has. He probably would never wanna speak to me again and if he did speak it'd be along the lines of 'fucking stay away from me.' I deserve it. I deserve the pain, the torture of not only all the late night guilt trips I have suffered for the last month but also the pain Liam gives me. Although its horrible, its somewhat inviting, knowing I deserve it gives me an odd sense of satisfaction. Or at least that's what I tell myself so the pain is not completely unbearable.

 

It's happening less often. My guess if that Liam's obsession with the need to 'mark what is his' if you will is lessening. His need to dominate me in every possible way is still there of course but its becoming less and less of a thing to have to state his control over. Its weird, every time afterwards you'd think he'd get up and leave but no, he stays. He cuddles up to me and kisses me on the forehead, telling me he loves me whilst falling asleep straight afterwards. Every night it makes me cry, cry until there's no tears left and I have a headache with hiccups. The confusion of it is what makes me cry; it makes me wanna scream until I have no voice left and I'm bleeding. My hearts already bleeding; its bleeding from the crack in it. I know I said there was a hole in my heart but NO there is no bloody hole because if there was there'd be no emotion, no hurt, no fucking guilt or pain. And guess what! Guess fucking what! I feel every single bit of pain, guilt and hurt that crack is spreading through my body.

 

So why do I still try? I ask myself that question a lot. I sit in my room and think why do I still try? I mean its not like my life is worth living. I'm not living it for Liam that's for sure if anything I'd kill myself for Liam. I'd watch him from the other side being so pissed off at me whilst not being able to do anything about it because I'm already dead. That always makes me laugh a kind of almost evil sense of laugh not the kind of laugh Harry got me to make. Then that thought always makes me smile and a real smile not an evil one. The thought of Harry always makes me smile; that's when I realize, I realize that I may not live for Liam but I might just live for Harry. Of course only if he is still living himself. That I honestly need to find out.

 

I don't know how to though, I'm not exactly the most outgoing of people I can't just walk up to someone and ask them about it, not at school at least since Liam is at my hip even more since a month ago, again something else I thought was physically impossible. I really should stop doubting Liams' skills of possessiveness. Right now I'm at the park, I've been watching; well actually just staring blankly; at the twins while they play on the monkey bars and slide. I have however giving them an excited face whenever they yell at me to watch them even though I never know what there doing half the time. I was just about to walk over to the twins to start pushing them on the swings when someone catches my eye, a couple of someones to be exact.

 

"Come on Aiden you fucking fat ass run faster, we need to get to the hospital and you're running like a motherfuckin' grandma." I overheard the one with raven black hair say to the other one, Aiden I'm guessing.

 

"How 'bout you slow the fuck down before I have to be admitted to the hospital myself you jackass I didn't take track for 5 years like you." Aiden said back to the raven haired boy. I knew those two boys, they were friends of Harry and they were talking about a hospital, that could have something to do with him as well I needed to stop them before they got to far. When they ran past me that's when I snapped out of my shyness and just went for it, it's now or never.

 

"Wait! Hey Wait!" I shouted making them stop.

 

"Oh thank the fucking god." Aiden say breathing heavily and clutching his knees. The raven haired boy started walking over to me, Aiden behind him.

 

"Yeah what do you want Lewis?" He barked sounding annoyed, I was surprised I wondered how we knew me. I also tryed to surpress the sassy comment about my name.

 

"Oi! Zayn don't be rude to him he saved me from sudden death you should be thanking him." Aiden said smiling breathlessly at me. Zayn; so that was his named; huffed.

 

"That's one of the key reasons why I'm being rude." He snapped back.

 

"Sorry, I just- I recognized you as a couple of Harry's friends and I wanted to know if you happened to know what happened to him?" I asked. The look at me weirdly almost like I was out of my mind.

 

"Dude he's been in a coma for a month where have you been?" Aiden responded dumbfounded annoyance was in the back of my mind, how was I suppose to know that when no one told me anything. My stomach did a flip when I registered that he said he has been in a coma.

 

"A-a coma?!?"

 

"Yes a coma and we just got a call telling us that he is starting to wake up, that's why we're running because we don't have a car and we need to get there as fast as possible." Zayn said calmer this time. A lot of different kinds of emotions were swimming in my mind. I was scared that Harry has been in a coma. Mad that no one told me and had no idea if he was dead or alive. And happy now I knew he was waking up from said coma. I needed to see him I couldn't even care about what would the consequences of that would be I just needed to see with my own eyes that he was truly okay.

 

"I have a car I could drive us to the hospital!" I exclaimed. They gave me confused stares.

 

"And what's he to you?" Aiden asked.

 

"Does it matter, what matters is that I have and car and you don't so do you want a ride or not?" They each looked at one another before turning back to me and nodding.

 

"Great, now just let me get my sisters and we'll be on our way." I ran over to the swings where two very pouty girls were waiting to be pushed.

 

"Change of plans little ladies, I need you two to come with me to the hospital." I said leaning down to there height.

 

"Why?" Daisy asked. I gave her a quick smile and said-

 

"We're going to see a special friend of mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after I finished I realized that this turned into half a emo poet thingy haha. Sorry I had a lot of weird thoughts while writing this so ya. I hope you liked this part 2 will be up soon! Love you all so much bye bye :)


	8. Beep...Beep...Goes My Heart (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I blame my laptop breaking for this being late. It will be fixed but I had to use the family computer to type this up and that is very hard with someone able to be watching you at any moment. But I hope you like this chapter anyways :)

1 Month Ago Harry's P.O.V

 

I could hear the sirens. I could hear the screams and yells of the many neighbors that I have grown up with. I could hear and feel the nurses that were grabbing me, seemingly checking for a pulse. I could hear the relief of one of the nurses with she said 'He's still alive.' I felt confused. Was I dying, was I not suppose to be alive right now? Why is everything so dark? Why couldn't I speak out or move a single muscle of my body? I didn't even know where I truly was for god sakes!

Then I heard it, the voice that made me want to move so badly it hurt. My mum;she-she was crying. Crying out to me wondering whether I was okay or not and the one thing that bothered me the most is no one was paying any mind to her. I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream so bad, scream until my lungs were burning and there was no oxygen left. When she touched me that's when I wanted to cry. I didn't even need to know who it was that touched my cheek I knew it was her. It was the same touch that would put me to bed every night. The same touch that would tell me I'm grounded for a month. It was that touch the touch I knew all to well. I just wanted to say 'I'll be okay mum' but I couldn't even do that. That's the exact moment I could feel my heart break. That's the moment that I heard loud beeping noises and people scattering around me, putting wires on me and a breathing mask. I felt a repeated pressure on my chest and then it hit me. I'm dying and maybe-maybe that's okay. Then all I saw was white.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Third Person P.O.V (Still 1 Month ago)

 

Anne was in panic mode. She was pacing back in forth in the hospital in hysterics- pulling at her hair while crying her eyes out. There were so many unanswered questions, the biggest one being why? Why would someone want to hurt her boy, He was so gentle and friendly towards everyone! I mean just the week before he had caught a fly in the house and instead of killing it he set it free, Harry was never one to pick fights so why had this happened to him. She thought it could have had something to do with his sexuality, but Harry had told her just the other day that he hasn't told anyone about him being gay.

 

She was crying harder now-she had no idea whether her baby boy was dead or alive. Neither did everyone else in the waiting room. Everyone that had heard about the incident was here. All the neighbors and even Harrys friends Zayn, Niall and Aiden were here sitting in the waiting area looking distressed. Although they haven't known Harry for very long they had grown to like the little curly haired boy and considering his age they all treated him like a little brother. They knew Harry was fragile, considering that thing that happened in gym with the dodge ball. They never figured out if that was an accident or not-even though is was Liam Payne and with his aim it should of seemed pretty obvious that it wasn't an accident but who would say anything? No one, unless they preferred to walk around the school with a black eye and a crooked nose.

 

Hours went by and still no sign if Harry was dead or alive and it scared the hell out of everyone. Most of the neighbors had gone home giving the accuse or they had to get back to the rest of there family when in reality they were just too bored to stay any longer. Anne had stopped pacing only on the fact that a nurse came over and told her if she didn't stop she would most likely pass out from a panic attack. So she sits here now in a sort of state of shock, tears barley coming now because she has almost cried herself dry. The only others there were Harry's friends, Anne had told them they could go home and get some rest as to she didn't know how long more they'd have to wait and offered to tell them the news when it comes. They refused though, being the good friends that they were they'd stay all night if they had to, even if it met missing school as too it was already almost 1am.

 

it was about 3am when they finally got the news. The nurse walked over to the waiting area and called "Harry Styles." Anne sprung up at that panic and relief filled her face as she was finally going to here the news about her son. She got up shaking the sleeping boys next to her. They awoke and when they saw the nurse standing there they all got up as fast as there slowly draining bodies could.

 

"Yes that's us how is he?!" Anne asked suddenly. The nurse had a grim face on her which made Anne sob loudly.

 

"Oh God. Oh my God he's not dead is he please tell me he's not dead!!" She screamed out. The nurse went wide eyed and was quick to try to calm her down.

 

"No no mam no he's not dead I can't assure you of that. I will need you to come with me though." She said. Anne cried out in relief but was still very worried as what could be wrong with her son. They all started to follow the nurse when she stopped them.

 

"I'm sorry boys but only family members can visit." She stated. Just before the guys were about to beg the nurse to let them see him Anne quickly retorted.

 

"They-they are family there his cousins." She lied. The nurse looked back and forth between them before sighing.

 

"Very well then follow me." The boys followed behind, Niall quickly whispering "Thank you Mrs.Styles." She smiled her first smile since this whole thing and whispered back. "Its Ms. and you're welcome sweets I know how much you want to see him."

 

They followed her till she stopped at room 111. "He's in here." The nurse said and when she opened the door to let to let them in the sight they were left with was almost unbearable. Harry lied on the hospital bed covered in different tubes and wires hooking up in different places of his body. He wore a breathing mask over his face as he looked to be sleeping. His forehead was wrapped up in a gauze, he had a black eye with hits of purple trailing down his right side of his face. His left side was no better red and swollen. His wrist was broken and had a case on it. There was other injuries that they couldn't see like the-not easy to look at- bruising on his stomach and some fractures here and there. The overall point was that Harry looked terrible and if it weren't for his steady breathing anyone would of thought of him to be dead.

 

Anne walked up slowly to her son and pressed her hand at his face stroking it. More tears fell from her already tear stained face as she saw the horrifying sight of her boy.

 

"Oh...my poor baby boy." She whispered brokenly. Zayn, Aiden and Niall all walked up to Harry as well looking at him with tears in there eyes. It was absolutely terrible to see a friend in this state.

 

"Is he alright?" Aiden asked.

 

"Of course he's not you idiot look at him!" Zayn snapped glaring at Aiden as if he was the one who cased all this.

  
"He just asked a question Zayn why do you always have to be such a dick to him!" Niall exclaimed having enough of Zayn's annoying attitude.

 

"I'd stop being a dick to him if he would just keep his fucking mouth shut and not ask stupid questions!" Just as Zayn looked like he was about ready to punch his best friend out Anne stopped him.

 

"Boys stop this nonsense right now! I know this has been a long night for all of us believe you me but that does not give you the right to scream at each other. Now I want to know what it wrong with my son so behave or so help me I will make all three of you get out of this hospital!" Anne yelled, making the whole room silent. The three boys nodded there heads looking down in shame at causing Harry's mom more stress.

 

The nurse came back into the room with a Harry's chart in her hands and walked over to them. She gave a long sigh before telling the news.

 

"Ms. Styles your son here had a lot of head trama done to him, so much so that its a miracle that he's even alive. We almost lost him in the ambulance car, but was able to revive him enough to get him into the E.R. But because of the intensive head trama in order to protect himself his body has put him in a coma." She explained. All there faces fell a coma- he was in a coma. He wasn't dead but it was almost like he was because he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

 

"Oh God how long is he going to be in a coma?" She shakily asked squeezing her sons hand; the one that wasn't broken.

 

"That is what the doctors can't determine, it could be a weeks, months, even years there is no way to tell at the moment. The doctors are saying he will wake up in a few months maybe but that is only an estimate, i'm sorry I'll give you time alone with him. You may stay as long as you like. I will give you more news when it comes." She stated sadly whilst walking out to give them some space.

 

Anne fell on her sons body and cried against his chest. She couldn't understand why all of this was happening just this morning she was kissing her sons cheek and saying goodbye on her way to work and now she was leaning over her sons beaten body crying as she realized her son may never wake up. Niall grabbed a bit of Harry's hospital gown he was wearing and squeezed it hard.

 

"You're gonna be okay buddy I just know you are." He whispered more to reinsure everybody in the room. Zayn nodded along with Aiden as they leaned on each other for support. 

 

"Ya Harry you're gonna be okay." Aiden said

 

"Just fine." Zayn repeated. Anne Looked up from where she was on Harry's chest and gave the three boys a watery smile.

 

"Thank you boys. Thank you so much for having hope." She whispered the three boys smiled back at her needing all the support they could get right now.

 

The door suddenly opened and they all looked up to see a figure looking quite panicked and distressed. The girl standing in the doorway laid eyes on the sight before he and fell to pieces.

 

"Oh mom." She cried and rushed towards Anne hugging her with all her might and crying into her shoulder.

 

"Oh Gemma sweetie its okay every things okay." Anne stated while crying more herself. They stayed like that for a while crying into each others arms. Gemma was on her university when she got the call telling her that her brother was in the hospital and may not make it. She all but ran to the airport and booked the first flight back crying through the whole plane ride. Making all the other passengers look at her worriedly even some coming over and asking if she was alright. She wanted to scream at them tell them 'Oh course not my brother may be dead!' But of course she was too nice for that and just nodded slightly hoping they'd get the hint that she didn't want to talk to anyone. Now she was here and seeing the sight of her brother makes her want to fall on the ground and weep. Luckily she had her mom there before the floor.

 

All four of them stayed there the rest of the night. Zayn, Aiden and Niall left around 6am because Anne had said they should try to go to school. So they did even without a wink of sleep; they drank a lot of coffee that day. Gemma stayed at home for a week before she was basically forced to go back. As she needed to go back to university or risk falling too behind in her studies to catch up. Although the guys fell back into there rhythm at school they still felt a feeling of gloom everywhere they went. How could they not though as one of there best friends was suck in a hospital bed for who knows how long. The worst part was police couldn't investigate the matter further as there was no proof to who did it. There best chance was Harry but he was in a coma unable to tell the tale of who would be so violent enough as to put a 16 year old boy in this position. Niall had an idea of who it could of been. He knew Harry was working on a project with Louis that weekend it happened Liam might of found out and beat Harry up for that. But there was two problems with his theory one he had no proof and two if Liam found out that Niall had said something to the police he'd most likely be in a hospital bed himself. Of course if he had proof he'd rat him out in a heartbeat but he didn't and that was the problem.

 

There was no way of telling who, what or why this happened, but everyone hoped that Harry would be able to answer all the unanswered questions when he awoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start typing the next chapter when my laptop is back from where ever it is to get fixed. I'm actually proud of myself because its over 2k words so yay! Sorry for any mistakes, and i'm not a doctor so what I said may or may not be correct haha. That heart over there is ticklish click on it to make it giggle hehe. Love you all Happy 2014!


	9. The Ants Come Marching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic times man. Dramatic Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo its been a while hasn't it? Haha I'm sorry I have no excuse for this just enjoy!

Hospitals were never Louis' thing. The smell of sick people, the faint beeping noises everywhere you turn, the crying families. But the main reason is the fear of dying in a place like this, his family being one of those crying ones when the nurse comes and tells them that he didn't make it. Someone like Louis has to worry about that every single day and I'm sure you can guess why. One things for sure no matter how depressed he gets he will never be here because of a suicide attempt. As much as he wishes he could be gone from this world some days, he would never do it. He couldn't possibly leave his family in that way, in a way that would be selfish to his sisters, to his mom. 

So when he walks through the doors of the hospital he may or may not almost had a panic attack. 'Pull it together Louis, you can do this' he keeps repeating in his head. Close your eyes, deep breathes just focus on your breathing. After Louis calms himself enough he blinks his eyes back open revealing that he's alone. He looked around to notice that both Zayn and Aiden have already disappeared. How long had he been zoned out? Shaking his head slightly almost like trying to get his brain to work again, he walks over to the check-in desk. The woman looks up at him, looking tired and stressed.

"Yes, how can I help you sir?" She asks surprisingly politely. Louis blinks half forgetting why he came in here in the first place and half fear of asking where to go.

"Oh, um I need to know where Harry Styles is being kept at please?" He asks timidly. She releases a sigh and rubs her hands over her face in exasperation.

"Let me guess, you're a cousin?" She raises an eyebrow at him. Louis hesitates before nodding slightly, having the common sense to know that if he told the truth he wouldn't be able to see him. Shit, is it too late to change his answer? 

"He's in room 111 it's on the first floor down to your right. I'm warning you though there is a lot of chaos going on over there right now" She states. Louis gulps saying a quick thanks before beginning to walk down the hall, not before he hears a quiet voice say 'Louis' behind him. He stops and turns mentally cursing at himself for forgetting about his sisters being here as well. He looks around until he spots a woman quietly reading a book. He hates disturbing people for favors but it looks to though he has no choice at this point. He walks towards her and clears his throat to get her to look up, he gives her an awkward half smile.

"Excuse me mam, but by any chance are you staying here a while?" He asks. She looks him up and down before replying. 

"Um I suppose so, my son is having surgery on his ear so that could take awhile. Why do you ask?" He looks behind him and points to the twins.

"I kind of have to visit someone in this hospital but I can't have my little sisters with me and I was hoping if you could keep an eye on them for a bit while I go see this person." He asks. The woman looks unsure but before she can reply Daisy is pulling at Louis' trousers asking a question.

"Lou-Lou is this lady gonna watch us?" She asks 

"I don't want to be alone." Phoebe adds looking to Louis and at the lady hopefully. The woman smiles kindly at the two girls having won her over.

"Yes, I am watching over you two beautiful young ladies until you big brother gets back is that alright?" She asks warmly. The twins giggle nodding along and going over to sit next to the woman. The woman looks up at Louis as he mouths a thank you to the lady before walking off and towards the hallway. He makes a quick right and starts looking at the room numbers.

"108,109,110,1-" Louis stops abruptly when he sees and most definitely hears the chaos going on.

"I'm sorry mam but the doctors are still examinating him you cannot go in." The nurse explains to Anne who looks none too happy. Zayn, Aiden and Niall are all standing around her looking all kinds of annoyed. 

"If you don't let me see my son this instant I will sue this fucking hospital!" Anne yells shocking everyone around her. 

"I'm sorry mam but I-" Before she can even finish her sentence Anne suddenly grasps a hold of her. The nurse screams as the others try to pull Anne off of the nurse. It takes merely seconds before the doctors come out of the room and stop the assault from happening. 

"What in the bloody hell is going on out here!!" One of the doctors yell. Anne looks pissed for a second before her face turns sad, then guilty. As soon as she stops fighting there hold the boys slowly let go of her.

"Oh God, I am so sorry I just, I really want to see my son so badly you know, that I lost all of my common sense. I apologize to you miss for attacking you, but please don't send me away I /need/ to see him." She states with pleading eyes. The doctors look at her for a minute before sighing feeling sympathy for the woman. 

"His vitals look good so you are clear to see him, but you must realize Ms. Styles we did this for his own good. We needed to make sure that he wouldn't react badly when you came in, or else he could fall back into his coma you understand yes?" One of the doctors explains.

"I understand, of course I do and I apologize again for my terrible behavior." The doctors nod, walking away to go deal with another patient. The nurse looks a little frightened but moves her body away from the door to let Anne in. When she walks in, the other boys follow suit but the nurse closes the door before they can go in.

"I'm sorry but only one at a time can go in, we can't risk too much stress on him yet." The nurse states while the boys hesitantly agree and sit down at the waiting chairs close to the door. The nurse states she will be back in a second and starts to walk away, not without bumping into Louis who was doing a really great job of being unseen.

"Oops, excuse me sir." Louis grimaces when he sees the other boys look up spotting him trying to be unnoticed. Zayn and Aiden wave slightly at him already knowing why he's here, Niall being the only one looking confused by the situation. Niall stands up as Louis walks over to them timidly looking like he'd be hit if he got any closer.

"Louis? The fuck ya doin' here?" Niall asks in his oh so 'nice' way. Louis flinches slightly at the way he talks, he knows that's Nialls confused tone, not his angry tone but the way he slurs his words together reminds him oh too well of Liam when he's pissed off. Before he gets to plead his case Aiden cuts him off. 

"He caught us in the park while Zayn and I were running to the hospital and offered to give us a ride here." He states trying to clear things up but Niall still looks confused.

"Why would you offer 'em a ride?" He asks dumbfounded. Louis never even looks at them let alone talk to them then let alone offer them a ride, none of the puzzle pieces are fitting together. Last time he tried talking to Louis he ran off before he could even finish his sentence and now he's suddenly here with the three of them looking like an actual normal lad for once. Louis blushes, stuttering slightly as he tries to find his words.

"Um, well you see, a while back I got to know Harry a little bit. We were working on a project for history together around the time he got assaulted, so when I heard about it I got worried but no one ever told me what happened to him. But that's understandable since I don't talk to people much. So when I overheard Zayn and Aiden talking about someone waking up at the hospital, I knew they were friends of Harry so I stopped to ask them about it. I was right, so I thought it'd be nice to see him since I kind of didn't know if he was still alive or not." Louis states. Nialls confusion goes away as he remember Harry talking about that project before he got assaulted. They must of gotten close he thought since Louis usually doesn't bother with anybody elses problems.

"Oh ya I remember Harry tellin' me 'bout the project before he, ya know..." Niall drifts off. Louis nods in understanding glad that he has a valid excuse to visit Harry, before he realizes something.

"Hey could you guys, like /not/ tell Liam I was here, please." He asks trying to play off calmer then he actually is. They all look at him oddly before speaking out.

"'Course mate." Zayn says

"Ya we'd never go near your boyfriend let alone talk to him." Aiden responds, getting Niall to laugh slightly at the comment.

"Ya no offense, but your boyfriend is one scary lad." Niall finishes, Zayn and Aiden nod in agreement. Louis sighs relieved and thankful that they respectively didn't ask anymore questions then needed at Louis' statement. However, before he can say a thank you a woman's voice cuts him off.

"Sirs, you cannot go in there yet especially the two of you!" The nurse behind them sounds panicked. The boys all turn to see two police officers coming towards Harry's room along with the nurse hastily walking behind them trying to get them to stop.

"We just need to ask Mr. Styles a few questions." One of the police officers state like its the most obvious thing in the world. The nurse furiously shakes her head at that.

"No, sirs you cannot go in there yet for medical reasons I demand you stop! Boys please block the door!" The nurse yells at them. All four boys gather around the door like the nurse asked right before the police get there. The police look known to happy to be blocked out by a bunch of teenage boys.

"Look lads we don't want to hurt any of you but if you don't move this second we will be obligated to use special forces." The police officer states firmly.

"You do not lay a hand on those boys they're only protecting Mr.Styles from the stress of you two walking in there! I hope you know by walking in there it could put him back in his coma and you both as officers will be back to square one!" 

"We understand miss but we have a warrant to go and talk to Mr.Styles, therefore it is illegal for you all to be blocking us away from the door and therefore I could put all four of these boys under arrest if they don't move right NOW!" The officer turns and yells in the boys faces, being forced to move out of the way. The officers walk in with the nurse right behind them, lightly pushing the boys away for her to get through.

When the three barge in there, they were met with the sight of Anne holding a very calm looking Harry's hand. When he first woke up he was in a state of panic. Although, anyone would be when you have been in a coma for a month and all of a sudden when you awake you're in a hospital bed with a bunch of doctors all around you trying to get you to calm down. However, after they got him into a state of calm Harry couldn't stop asking questions. The doctors explained what happened to him and after that Harry stopped talking altogether. When Anne came into see her son she couldn't hold back the tears that have been in her eyes since he had been placed into this room. And all he did was smile at her and say a quiet 'Hey mum' which just Anne burst into tears all the more. No one could possibly know how Harry must be feeling right now or if he remembers anything, but it seems like the officers are determined to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story just abruptly stops because I have had this saved for literally 2 months and haven't completed it yet and I wasn't going to until school ends but I felt bad so i'm posting a shorter version sorry. I'll see you when school ends in like the end of may.


	10. Wish I'd have written it down, The way that things played out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up, Niall is serious for 5 seconds, Zayn and Aiden are Zayn and Aiden, and Louis is a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been awhile! Hi hows life :D I'm sorry i haven't been on summer was so busy and then school started and stressssssss, but since it was a long weekend (labor day) I was able to finish this! Sorry for any mistakes I wanted to get this out for y'all! its longer then any other chapter so please enjoy!
> 
> side note: The title of this chapter is from the amazing song "Don't" by ed sheeran if you haven't heard it you must!!!!

"Harry?"

"Harry...?"

"Harry, hun are you with us baby?"

Harry's eyes fluttered open and close, his head was pounding but he hadn't had a clue why. He could hear voices calling his name, one he recognized as his mum and the others he didn't recognize at all. Where was he? Why were people he didn't know calling for him? Why was it so hard to open his eyes? And why was there a faint beeping noise in the background?

Harry squinted his eyes open, eyes blinded in the bright white room. He looked over to his right to see his mom sitting next to him holding his hand with a look of relief on her face. The nurse one the other side of him grabbed his wrist to check his vitals, seemingly pleased.

"His vitals are back to normal, Harry can you hear us?" The nurse asked waiting for a response. Harry looked over nodding his head slightly still confused.

"What happened?" Harry asked

"You had another episode when the police barged in, you're okay now that we have ushered them outside of the room. They'll be back in when we feel your okay to talk to them." The nurse responded smiling.

"Another episode? I don't even remember waking up the first time, in fact I can't even remember-awe fuck my head" Harry groaned when a sudden pain shot through his head, it felt like as though someone was punching him in the head repeatedly. Harry reached to grab his head in pain, fuck it hurts.

"We need to give you more pain medication for your head you do have a bad concussion. I'll be right back with them try not to move much." Walking out of the calm hospital room, the outside of the room can't even compare, there are police scattered everywhere now, not just the two that were here earlier farther down the hall there was news crew talking with some police and doctors about the boy 'Harry Styles waking up from the mysterious hit and run. Will questions be answered now that the boy has woken up from his month in a coma?' There were people everywhere, apparently this being a big story in the british news. 

As soon as the nurse stepped out of the room she was babarded with questions from Zayn, Aiden and Niall. All of them freaking out, wanting answers on if Harry was okay or not.

"So is he okay?"

"He didn't die did he, please say he stopped freaking the fuck out?"

"We want to know if he's bloody stable!"

"He is fine!" The nurse stated hurriedly to get the boys to stop yelling at her. "Harry's vitals are fine now, he had a little episode but is good, all he needs is his pain medication which I am trying to get, now if you'll excuse me." She barely made it one step before the questions began again.

"Does that mean we can see him now?"

"We want to go in and see him, are we allowed?"

"Are we?!" The nurse sighed and rubbed her eyes with her palm.

"You will be able to see him in a little bit, at least before the police because we feel he will react better towards friends first. Now the more you keep asking questions the longer it will be before you can see him, so I suggest you let me go do what I need to do for the sake of your friend ok?" The boys nodded letting her go through now that there questions were asked. They all sat down and waited for the nurse to get back and watched everyone run around and talk, this was defiantly the loudest area in the hospital at the moment. 

Niall aimlessly tapped his hands on his thighs like he would do his drums, humming to himself, it was how he got himself to relax in a chaotic place. Aiden couldn't keep still bouncing his leg up and down at rabbit pace, which was started to get Zayn pissed off as he was sitting in the chair right next to him able to feel his vibrations.

"Do you need to use the loo or something!" He barked at Aiden making him stop and look at him confused.

"No why?" Zayn rolled his eyes annoyed at what he thought was an obviously answer to his question.

"You're bouncing your leg like its about to fucking take off and I can feel every goddamn vibration its not relaxing in the least bit." He tutted

"I can't help it my leg just does that when I'm anxious, its something I can't control. If you're so annoyed with it go sit by Niall instead of being a jackass to me." Aiden snapped right back.

"You go sit by Niall, why must I get up?"

"If I go sit over by him I'll just end up bugging him dumbass, for the record I'd rather bug you any day!"

"You know what Aiden you're such a piece of-"

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!" Niall suddenly screamed at them, he had gotten up and yelled right in the two boys faces making everyone around them go quiet for the first time in hours. Zayn and Aiden both looked up at Niall shocked by the sudden random outburst. "I-

"No, no more speaking the both of you I swear to god I'm so sick and tired of always having to hear you both argue every single day! Zayn, you are always a jackass to Aiden, if there is something he is doing to bother you then ask him politely to stop instead of being so insensitive!"

"Yeah." Aiden stated proud smirk on his face. Niall looked over to him and glared, serious.

"And you Aiden if you know Zayn is annoyed at something you do just stop instead of doing it on purpose to bug him and if its something that you can't control then do the right thing and move, instead of being an asshole about it and making the fight worse." Aidens smirk whipped off his face which was now on Zayns.

"Yeah" He stated mockingly. Niall sighed rolling his eyes at these two idiots he calls his best friends.

"So now that we have both established that you two are both twats to each other, I want you both to say you're sorry right now! And be serious about it or so help me I will punch you lot in the head." They both looked at Niall with a face that said 'seriously?' Niall nodded gesturing the each other. Both boys gave a long exasperated sigh as they turned in there seats to face each other. When no one was saying anything Niall butted in.

"Zayn you go first." Zayn groaned and looked back at Aiden.

"Come on Zayny I'm waiting." Aiden stated mockingly batting his eyelashes. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this-Aiden I'm sorry for like sometimes being an ass towards you and I guess I could possibly maybe try to ask you to stop being annoying like a little nicer. There is that good?" He stated. Niall chuckled slightly "That's as probably as good as its going to get so I guess. Aiden its your turn." Aiden whined and looked over at Zayn smiling largely at him.

"I'm waiting Aidy." He mocked laughing.

"Haha very funny. Ok so I'm sorry I guess for being annoying as hell towards you and trying to pick fights and shit so uh for now on I'll try and be less annoying and stop doing something when you ask because you're like my brother and I love you mate." He finished which made the people all around them who have stopped to look at the scene 'awe' at the sight. Zayn looked at Aiden shock written all over his face.

"That was actually really nice of you to say Aiden." Zayn said genuine smile on his face.

"No problem mate I quite get tired of us fighting, unless ya know its like play fighting." Aiden laughed. Zayn stood up and held out a hand towards him.

"Come here mate you need to give me a proper hug asshole." They both laughed at that as Aiden got up and gave Zayn a bro hug. "No problem jackass." He said in his shoulder. Everyone clapped, some cheering and others laughing at seeing the too lads make up. Niall started laughing widely patting them on the back.

"Thank fuck for that I should be a therapist sometimes I'm tellin' ya."

"The hell happened while I was gone?" A voice that wasn't any of the three boys said. They all turned to see that it was Louis back from his break in the cafeteria. Louis went to get away for a bit, to get away from all the chaos but it seems like when he was gone the chaos stuck a hundred times more then it was when he left. His eyes widened at the sight not really a fan of crowds he was. 

"Mate ya miss a lot while ya're gone!" Niall said back to slurring his words together-he tended to do that when he was out of his serious state. Louis nodding agreeing completely in this situation.

"When can we see him?" He asked. He was very nervous to see Harry-he was very nervous to know what he remembered from that night that seemed like it happened yesterday. As selfish as it sounded he hoped he didn't remember much. If he did his life and the life of his families was in serious danger.

"Once 'arry's pain meds start workin' again, right now he'd be a right dick to talk to I reckon." Niall responded. Taking a shaky breath he nodded at his words and just decided to sit down for the time being. He closed his eyes trying to block out all his surroundings and trying to relax the craziness in his mind with the questions he didn't know if he wanted answered or not.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sleep was peaceful for Louis. It's peaceful for anyone really, but to Louis it was way more. He could think on his own, have his own opinions without having to worry about being judged because it was in his own head. His dreams were for him and him only and that's a special thing to him, having private thoughts. He never gets that any other time of the day. Of course sleep can only last so long before its riped away from you like a bright flash of light.

"Louis?" Niall said trying to shake the sleeping form awake. Louis eyes blinked open eyes trying to get used to the blinding hospital light.

"Mmm wa'appened." Louis said rubbing away the sleep still left in his eyes.

"You've been out for about 2 hours, everyone's gotten to see Harry already except you so its time to get up sleeping beauty." He stated laughing. Louis stood up quickly, everyone? So does that mean he's already talked to the police.

"Everyone?" He asked in confusion, was he really out for that long? Niall nodded in agreement.

"Yep everyone, you can go in now 'arry's mum and sister have gone out to get some food so it looks like it'll be just you in there." He gave Louis a pat on the back for good luck and walked off looking a lot more exhausted then he was letting on, looks like Louis was the only one who had actually gotten any sleep throughout this crazy day.

He gulped while looking at the door. So Harry's talked to everyone including the police already? Did he tell them that Liam was the one that put him in there?! That didn't make any sense though. Why hadn't the police took him in for questioning yet? I mean he is an accessory in all this, isn't he? So why is he still here?

Louis sighed while shaking his head in worry. I guess he'd find out when he opened that door, wouldn't he? He grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, Niall was right only Harry was in the room with him, they were alone. Harry looked up from his hospital bed when he heard the door open, a little surprised as he thought all the visitors were done for that day, and surely his mom wasn't back already. Louis stood there frozen in place trying to place what how Harry's reaction to him being there was. He expected pissed off, he expected to be yelled at to get out, that Harry didn't ever wanna see him again, but he was wrong. After his confusion was gone Harrys faced broke out in a big smile pleasantly surprised that he was here, of all people.

"Louis? It's great to see ya mate! Come sit down, what are you doin' here?" He exclaimed in happiness. As confused and worried as Louis was he still did what he asked and sat down right next to the hospital bed. 

"Erm yeah, I heard you got out of your coma and decided to come see for myself is all." He tried to keep it light, trying not to give anything away.

"That's great I'm surprised to see you come here, wouldn't ever think you'd be able to." 

"Um, my family doesn't actually know I'm here so that's why." He stated.

"Oh ok, but what about-" 

"So do you remember anything that happened." Louis stated and blushed once he realized he interrupted Harry and also sounding scared. "Sorry" He mumbled.

"Nah, that's fine. Um, not really actually I can't remember a single thing from that day, and that's what I kept telling the police. It took them awhile to believe me though since they kept asking me if I was trying to protect someone. Honestly the last thing I can remember is the first day you and I started that history project, everything else is a blur. I know I was in a coma for a month and I know someone attacked me I just don't know who." Harry mumbled scrunching his face up, like he was trying to think about the days beyond what he could remember. Louis was relieved in more ways then one. So he didn't remember anything! It took Louis everything he had not to let out his relief of the whole situation. He needed to act sympathetic, of course he actually was, why wouldn't he but that doesn't mean Harry needs to know that he's relieved that he doesn't remember anything.

"I know you've probably heard this from everyone here today but Harry, I'm really sorry that this had to happen to you. A kind person like you doesn't deserve something like this happening to them." Louis said honestly. 

"Thank you Lou, that means a lot." Harry said gratefully. Louis winced a bit at that nickname, it always made his heart flutter.

"So, did we get an A on our project?" Louis busted out laughing at that, leave it to Harry to still try to make Louis laugh even when he is the one in pain. Harry laughed along with him, not at his own joke but seeing Louis laugh he couldn't help it. The way his eyes crinkled, the way his voice got a little higher, seeing him like that made an odd feeling grow in Harrys chest, an aching feeling that made an overwhelming amount of joy come out of him. This was happiness he's never seen on a person before, this was pure. 

When the laughs died down to a few chuckles here and there from each of them, they each looked at one another staring into each others eyes. Louis blinked at the ground, suddenly having the urge to cry but he didn't know what for. He stood up and looked back at Harry smiling a sad smile. Harry hated it all he wanted to do was to get that real smile back onto Louis' face. 

"I um, I better go now. It's getting late and I don't want my family worrying about where I am and such."

"Ya okay." Louis nodded starting to walk out of the room, he grabbed the door handle but before he could leave Harry spoke up.

"Wait Lou, what happened over those days. I feel like, different around you then I was with you before, closer to you." He said. Louis looked back and sighed brokenly at him.

"Lets just say we became friends Harry, very good friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it, please tell me you did! i got some questions for you which I hope you'll be a doll and answer because i love talking to y'all! Why do you think Louis was happy that Harry couldn't remember what happened? Do you like the way the characters dynamics are in this story? What do you thinks going to happen? If you comment I will reply as soon as possible :) kudos would make me sparkle hehe.


	11. I'm Not Sick But Still So Far Away from Sane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Before you read I have to warn you there is strong SM at the end of this chapter and slight blood play if you squint. No sexual contant. Also this chapter contains self-harm so if any of these things triggers you I highly suggest you proceed with caution on this chapter.
> 
> If you have no problems with these things then all I can say is enjoy this chapter! The title of this chapter is from a TeenWolf inspired song "War" I love the song and I think its amazing if you wanna check it out. 
> 
> Anyways on with the chapter.

October 15th 6:36pm 

"Louis, stop picking at your food." Louis' mum, Jay said awaking him from his thoughts " you need to eat something sweets." He looks down and sees that he had basically turned his meat loaf into anything but a loaf. He blinked up at his mum at the dining room table, he sees the twins eating with there fingers giggling to themselves quietly. Felicity taking tiny bites of her food, not looking like she was enjoying it in the least but eating anyways always wanting to please her mother. Lottie was eating while on her phone texting at the same time, Louis smiled.

"Sorry mum just thinking about today." His smiled disappeared, he felt his stomach in knots once again, the guilt of what he was hiding was eating him alive, he felt terrible when leaving the hospital room just a couple of hours ago.

"Ah, yes about that-Lottie please get off your phone- about that how's your friend, is he doing better?" Lottie huffed in annoyance, but put her phone away nonetheless with a pout. Louis cleared his throat slightly, trying to sound like he wasn't hiding anything.

"He's awake now so that's good, he just has to rest for a few more days then he can go home, he has to stay on medication for his head though." Louis stated without a stutter in his voice, he was proud of himself, picking up another piece of meatloaf with his fork and putting it in his mouth.

"That's lovely hun, does Liam know this boy, are they friends are well?" She asked. Not expecting that question Louis started choking on his meatloaf coughing violently and pounding on his chest. "Hun are you okay?!" Jay exclaimed about to get up and help her son. He nodded grabbing his water and gulping it down while felicity patted his chest trying to help.

"Y-Yeah, god I'm fine think my food went down wrong or somethin' sorry for the scare." He said and took a shaky breath 'calm yourself Louis' he thought to himself. "No-no they don't know each other actually so-yeah that's just-they don't know each other." He lied again, the guilt growing stronger. He just lied to his mum, he hates doing that more than anything in the world, he already has to do it so much, the pile keeps adding.

"Oh that's a shame maybe you should introduce them sometime, yes?" Louis' eyes widened, he swallowed thickly getting up from his chair.

"Um yeah maybe, can I be excused please?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer. He all but runs into his room upstairs, shutting the door and locking it quickly. He slides down the down onto the floor, his hands running aggressively through his hair. It's happening again-the voices- there back clawing for release. "Don't let them through, don't let them through" Louis mutters to himself, squeezing his eyes shut, shaking his head.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" He yells louder at his concise, he can feel it-the guilt- its eating him alive, he can't do this he needs release from his own madness running through his brain. 

Liar.

"No!" He screams to himself, he can't let it take him again.

Selfish.

He sobs in his hands, its too late he can't fight anymore.

Greedy. Weak. Worthless.

"Please leave me alone, please!" He's breathing hard feeling panic, one more thing is all he needs to tip him over the edge. 

His phone beeps. 

He looks down at his phone, that was placed on the ground, its lit up with a new message from Liam.

From Liam:

Hey babe, haven't seen you today have I? Come over to my place I'm lonely, if you know what I mean ;)

That's all he needed. Louis cracked. Running straight into the nearest bathroom he locked the door quickly, throwing his phone on the ground in frustration, he turned placing both hands on the counter leaning over looking at himself in the mirror. He was panting staring at himself with glare.

"Look at you, you're so worthless." He growled at his reflection, a sob reached from his body as he searched through his draw until he found his razor. He picked it up and stared at it in relief, it was very sharp since he had just got it not long ago, shinny even. He put the the razor on his wrist, looking up at the ceiling with a painful laugh as he made the first cut. 

Waste.

Cut.

Crazy. Insane. Mental.

Cut.Cut.Cut

Unlovable. Trash. Disgusting.

Louis made three more cuts before he was finished. He put the razor down, now covered in his own blood. He looked at his wrists four deep cuts on each wrist. The blood was streaming on his arms, dripping but he made no move to clean them up, he needed to see his pain dripping from his arms. With teary eyes he looked at himself in the mirror again and started laughing, the voices were gone. He looked around and picked up his phone from the ground now with a little crack in it from throwing it earlier. He opened up the message up from Liam and typed up a response.

 

To Liam: 

Sure thing, I'll be there in a little bit. xx

Blood drips down his phone screen as he presses send.

 

______________________________________________

October 15th 7:30pm

"Now you will have to take the medication for about a month to let your injuries you've taken to your brain heal" the nurse said. She hands Harry a large bottle of pills; enough to take for a month. 

"What about school?" He asks

"You will need to inform your teachers that you will be out for another month, you can do your school work from home though." She responds. "You could have a friend bring your work to you after school." Harry nods, he could get Niall to bring his work to him since he knows his schedule.

"Won't I get sleepy from the pill though? How will I be able to do anything?" 

"You take the pill once a day only and that time of day will make you tired, but not for the whole day." She stated continuing, "Also, you will need to build up your strength; carefully of course, but try lifting some weights, if your head starts hurting though immediately stop, you don't need to risk your head anymore damage." The nurse starts writing all the information for Harry to checkout of the hospital.

"I'll just take these up to the front desk, get your mother to sign them and you'll be good to go" The nurse starts walking toward the door before Harry stops her.

"Uh-hey one more question?" He asks, the nurse nods for him to continue.

"Um, will my memory of who did this to me ever come back? I mean is there like a chance at all?" He asks genuinely curious. The fact that he didn't know who did this to him frustrated him to know end. Why did this even happen to him? So many unanswered questions that would never get answered if he never got his memory back. It'd haunt Harry for life. The nurse looks at him sympathetically.

"It's hard to say hun. Some people who go through the trauma you've gone through never get there memory back, while others get there's back within a few weeks. There are even some cases where something triggered the memories back. If I'm being honest its really all a game of chance." Harrys sighs, so there's the reality. He may never get those memories back, but there's a chance and with a chance there's hope and that's all Harry really needs right now.

"Thanks for the info." He responds sort of lost in his own thoughts. He doesn't hear the nurse respond or her leaving the room and the only thing that gets him out of his own head is his mum telling him its time to go home now.

Is it too early to take a pill?

____________________________

 

Louis walks up the steps to Liam's place, pulling his sleeves down to cover his fresh cuts. After he had gone almost insane in the bathroom, he quickly pulled on a random jumper and told his mum he needed some air and would be out for a while. She only said ok because it looked like Louis was going to be sick if he didn't get out of the house. Louis was shaking as he brought his hand up to knock on the door. He couldn't get the sick feeling out of his body. There was an internal itch that he couldn't scratch, poison strung up his veins and cutting wasn't getting rid of it. He needed more pain, which was the soul reason for him coming here. The handle of the door jiggled open reveling a sight that had Louis taking a sharp intake of breath. 

Liam was standing there shirtless, the smell of drugs prominent on his skin. His eyes were blood shot and he was smiling ridiculously.

"Hey'ere Lou-Lou come on in babe" He slurred chuckling at the end of it. Louis walked into the house and into a cloud of whatever Liam had been smoking just moments before he arrived. 

"I see you're high" He stated stupidly not knowing what else to say. Liam chuckled even harder at that.

"Nawww shit babe what'ad ya guessin' that" Liam grabbed Louis by his arm and dragged him over to the couch and sat down. He pulled out a bag filled with white stuff. "S'uffs good you wanna snort one up sweets?" He asked already taking the coke out of the bag and lining it up for Louis. It's not the first time he's done drugs before, but he'll admit he's only ever done it with Liam. He nods, maybe this will take away some of the itch he thinks. 

He takes the rolled up dollar Liam gives him and bends down snorting the line up. He tips his head back already starting to feel the drug take its coarse. Though, instead of getting insanely happy like Liam he starts feeling sad, like really sad. This happens to Louis sometimes, whenever he takes drugs he has a 50/50 chance of it giving him a super high or a real bad low, turns out today is the low. A sob rips from his mouth and tears start uncontrollably falling out from his eyes. Shit. 

"Aww s'whats wrong Lou-bear you should be feeling good, not sad." Liam states looking sympathetic, but ends up laughing by the end of his sentence. "Here this will make ya feel betta." Liam takes out a blunt no doubt filled with some other strong drug and lights it up. 

"Open ya mouth babe." He says right before he takes a long drag from the blunt. Louis knows what he means by this and turns his body facing Liam opening his mouth slightly. As soon as Liam is done with his drag, he holds the smoke in his mouth and grabs Louis by the back of his neck and pushes so there mouths collide. Liam opens his mouth a little at a time letting Louis take in all the smoke. Once all the smoke is shared between the two things start getting more heated. Liam sticks his tongue into Louis' mouth kissing him roughly. Louis kisses back with just as much desperation panting in Liam' mouth, the high from this drug so much better than the last one. He reaches out and grips Liam's shoulders for leverage but Liam having non of it. With a growl he grabs Louis' wrists and roughly pins both of them on opposite sides of the couch, Louis now lying down on the couch, legs spread with Liam's body inbetween them. A shrill cry leaves Louis' lips feeling the pain from having Liam's hands pressing on his cuts. Liam lifts his head up in curiosity, tilting his head to the side, eyebrows knotting in confusion.

"What's wrong with your wrists." He growls out as he pulls each sleeve of Louis jumper up reveling his fresh cuts threatening to bleed again because of the abuse they'd just experienced. Louis gulps looking up at Liam wondering what he was planning on doing with the knew found information. Liam blinks, licking his lips hungrily at the sight before him. 

"D'you cut yourself?" He asks. Louis nods straight away looking for his reaction. Liam lets out a moan at that seemingly turned on by the answer. 

"Fuck babe, you give yourself your own pain, fuck that's so hot." He growls out. "You like the pain do'ya?" He asks and at the same time he grabs Louis' wrists and presses his thumbs into Louis' cuts. Louis lets out a loud cry at that, back arching out as pain shots all over his body, he pants even harder trying to catch his breath. Liam smirks loving the response he's getting from the boy. "Yeah you like that don't ya? Love feeling the pain hmm?" Liam rubs his thumbs across the cuts roughly blood starting to revisit the surface as Louis whines at the pain, tears freely falling from his eyes. Liam leans his head back down toward Louis' right wrist and puts his mouth on the cuts kissing them open mouthed, while still rubbing his left wrist. A weird sensation overcomes Louis' senses as he sobs in pain, but at the same time moans at the assault. Liam switches sides and its all to much for Louis, he's panting violently hating this so much but thriving off it. 

Liam lifts his head up and licks his swollen red stained lips. The rest of the night goes like that, a blur of sweaty naked bodies and waves of pain. Later that night when Liam had fallen asleep a tight grip on Louis' body, both bodies on fire, Louis stares at the wall ahead of his with a depressed smile on his face. 

October 15th 10:02pm

The itch is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sick minded human being and I'm sorry. Kudos?


	12. I've Got Thick Skin and An Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes back with some changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know it's been awhile! Sorry I'm always busy. But this chapter is 4000 words so enjoy the length of it. 
> 
> A lot of drama has happened in the fandom lately and all I want to say is please stay strong. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty light and I think you'll enjoy so onto the story!

November 14th

48...49...50

 

 

Harry finished his 50th pushup. Taking a deep breath he stood up and looked in the mirror. He was shirtless, sweating after just finishing his last workout before going back to school the next day.

 

 

He had worked out everyday for a month doing every weightlifting and bodybuilding exercise you could think of. As he stared at himself in the mirror he examined his newly formed body.

 

 

He was no longer a scrawny 16 year old boy-I mean he was still 16- but he now had muscles and a six pack starting to peek through his stomach. He had also gotten his first tattoo a few days ago-with permission from his mom of course.

 

 

A rose on his upper left arm, completely black. He smirked at himself, he no longer felt powerless in the world, he felt that if needed he could actually fight. And ever since he's been in a coma having the security is very much needed.

 

 

Going back to school tomorrow was going to be a little odd. He hadn't been in over 2 months, but cheers to Niall for bringing him his work everyday, including the makeup work he needed to finish from the month prior, he finally had caught up.

 

 

His other mates had visit him as well and he was appreciative of that, he would of gone stir crazy if it wasn't for them.

 

 

Zayn texted him a few hours ago telling him that he had someone to introduce him too, he was excited to see who it was. He's always been the type to like to meet new people.

 

 

Sadly, the one person he really wanted to come visit him never came by. He understands of course, with having Liam always at your business but it still would of been nice to see Louis. He hopes to see him tomorrow though, maybe get a chance to talk.

 

 

There was a knock on the door and Harry heard his mums voice from the other side of it. "Harry hun can I come in? Are you decent?" She asked. Harry chuckled, "Yeah mum come in m'just shirtless." Anne opened the door and smiled at her son, yet again checking out his tattoo, he hadn't stop looking at it since he got it.

 

 

"Hun, it's going to be on your arm forever you don't need to examine it everyday." She chuckled at her son, looking at him fondly. "I know but I just love it ya know? I think I'll want another one soon." He stated serious, he thought tattoos were a persons expression on there body, he was fascinated by them.

 

 

"Well, we'll see about that. Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow? You've got to be missing it by now." Anne stated, walking over to sit on her sons bed. Harry walked over to his closet to aimlessly find a shirt.

 

 

"Yeah, guess so, I've revised so much for the past month by myself, it'll be nice to do the same thing but which actual people." Harry said finding a random jumper and putting it on.

 

 

He'd miss going to school everyday and seeing his mates, and in general just being in a school building. Staying in your house everyday gets old real fast.

 

 

"I'm proud of you that you've done so much work to get caught back up, even after all you've been through. You're incredible." Anne said tearing up and walking over to Harry to give me a hug.

 

 

Harry sighed happily and hugged his mum tight, so happy that he's made her happy. "Don't cry mum you're gonna make me cry." She sniffled and laughed letting go to wipe her eyes quickly.

 

 

"I'm just so happy you're here, you're my baby and I love you so much." Harry smiled and gave Anne another hug. "I love you too mum."

 

 

They pulled back once more and Anne told him to come out in 5 minutes for dinner. He nodded and watched her close his door. He walked over to get his phone off his desk and opened up the group message with his mates in it.

 

 

 **From Harry:**  
**Can't wait to see you guys at school tomorrow! :)**

 

 

No longer then 3 minutes later texts started popping up on his phone.

 

 

 _From Aiden:_  
_can't wait to see ya too ya bastard ;P_

 

 

 **From Niall:**  
**I've seen you every day with loads of school shit I better get a cookie >.<**

 

 

_Zayn: Same mate gettin' sick of these two without ya! Dx_

 

 

 **From Aiden:**  
**You know you love us zaynie**

 

 

Harry chuckled at his phone. He couldn't wait to be back tomorrow.  
  


 

-*-

 

 

Harry woke up earlier then necessary, before his phone had a chance to annoy him with its beeping. He rubbed his eyes and stretched groaning out when his bones popped.

 

 

He remembered today was the day he could go back to school. He was suddenly ecstatic about getting up at the crack of dawn. Harry took a quick shower and blow dried his hair into the perfect quiff. He decided a couple of weeks ago his hair style was too young looking, this style making him look a lot older.

 

 

He looked into his closest and pulled out tight black skinny jeans. When he put them on they literally clung to his body.

 

 

He put on a short sleeved grey shirt and grabbed his dog tags putting them around his neck. He checked himself in the mirror, he looked more mature then he did a month ago. His muscles peeking through his shirt, his tattoo sitting proudly on his arm, his hair was no longer in his face. He smiled to himself, he felt like today was going to be a good day.

 

 

-*-

  
Harry got off the the bus to school with a sigh, the next step in his life he decided was to get his license. He hated the bus and his mum promised him a car once he got it.

 

 

He walked to the front of the school looking around to see people staring at him and whispering to themselves. He knew everyone knew about what happened to him, it was all over the news for bloody sakes of course people would talk. He didn't care though it wasn't like there were talking bad about him, most were giving him sympathetic looks.

 

 

He was about to walk into the building to go find his friends when he heard a guitar playing and turned around to see where it was coming from. He saw a head of red hair and knew exactly who it was. Ed was strumming his guitar sitting on the stone by the grass.

 

 

Harry walked over to him and noticed that Ed didn't see him coming over too entranced into his music. Harry stood and listened to him play, loving the angelic sound that was pouring from the gingers fingertips.

 

 

When he was done Harry clapped making Ed look up in curiosity of who was listening to him. He smiled and laughed when he saw who it was. He got up and gave Harry and hug happy to see him.

 

 

"Aye, mate when yah been haven't seen yah in a while." He stated once they pulled apart. "Yeah been recovering." He stated shortly, he knew Ed knew since people seemed to be talking about it.

 

 

"Ya, I heard bout tha' sorry that had to happin' to yah, sucks. You recovered ok?"

 

 

"Yeah, the only thing is ma'memory, can't remember who did it to me." Ed nodding understandingly.

 

 

"That isn't good hopefully it'll come back yah know?" Harry nodded in agreement, everyday not knowing was killing him inside.

 

 

"It was great to see you mate, I need to find a few people, but I hope I get to talk to you again soon." Harry said wanting to go find his other friends, he's missed seeing them at school.

 

 

"You too mate glad yer not dead." Ed said laughing.

 

 

Harry laughed too waving and walking away. He didn't have to look for his friends, knowing he asked for them to meet him by his locker. When he turned the corner he smiled when he saw all his friends waiting for him where he had asked. Niall was the first to spot him, he smiled and rushed over to Harry, meeting him halfway down the hall and giving him a tight hug.

 

 

"Mate! It's so great to see yah back in school, yeah?" He stated ecstatically, squeezing him tightly. Harry hugged him back happily, but then started breathing heavily.

 

 

"You too mate but you're kind of making it hard to breath here." He said breathlessly. Niall laughed and let him go, causing Harry to let out a big puff of air. He had about a second to breath before two more bodies came colliding with his body, almost knocking him over.

 

 

"Harry, yah lil' shit, thank fuck you're back in hell." Aiden said laughing, while Harry rolled his eyes fondly at him. "Yeah, man been missing you, I need you around here to keep my fucking sanity!" Zayn exclaimed with laughter.

 

 

Niall joined there group hug and suddenly there were a group of four boys hugging in the middle of the hallway, making people walk around the group, giving each of them strange looks as they pass. Once they all broke apart, they walked back over to the lockers, so they wouldn't be in everyones way.

 

 

"Mate, what in the bloody hell happened to you?" Zayn asked once he got a good look of Harry. Harry was confused until he realized he was pointing out how he looked. "Zaynie's right, it hasn't been that long since we last saw yah but you look like you've changed some things." Aiden said pointing out his outfit and his hair. Zayn muttered in frustration at the nickname Aiden kept calling him.

 

 

"I told you not to call me that." He stated a bit louder, Aiden didn't care as he just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Shut up Zaynie, I'm trying to get an explanation here!"

 

 

"And is that a tattoo I see!!" Niall yelled when he saw something peaking out of Harry's sleeve. Zayn and Aiden both gasped, starting to rant about all of Harry's changes.

 

 

"Guys, hey chill-okay geez I'll tell you!" Harry yelled over the ranting. The boys quieted down, letting Harry explain. "So you know how I've been working out lately?" They all nodded urging him continue.

 

 

"Well, doing that was only a part of what I wanted to do to change my image. After the incident I didn't want to be a scrawny little boy anymore, I wanted to be able to defend myself. So I gained some muscle, got a tattoo, a new wardrobe and fixed my hair so it's not always in my face. You know how annoying that is!" Harry finished with a chuckle trying to lighten up attention that was on him.

 

 

Niall asked if they could see his full tattoo, so he lifted up his sleeve a bit to fully show the rose. They all complimented him on it, saying it looked cool.

 

 

"So, are you trying to look more intimidating because of what happened?" Zayn asked once Harry pulled down his sleeve.

 

 

"The body building, yes, the look is more of a way for me to look more mature, I looked to young to be a senior."

 

 

"You are to young to be a senior!" Aiden barked out and Harry shook his head, pushing Aiden lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up." He stated, while the whole gang was caught up in laughter.

 

 

Harry's chuckling stopped though, when his eyes caught blue ones staring back at him. Louis passed the group as he stared back at Harry, keeping the eye contact until he passed them putting his head back down facing the floor where it always is.

 

 

Harry shook his head out of his trance, it was amazing to see Louis again after all this time. He wasn't even with Liam, which he thought was odd, since Louis never seemed to leave his side during school. The bell rang soon after that, signaling it was time for them to start walking to there first block. Before they left however, Harry asked Zayn a quick question.

 

 

"Hey Zayn, who'd you want to introduce me to?" Harry asked, Zayn smirked at the question. "You'll see her at lunch today." Harry's eyebrows rose at the word 'her' but didn't ask anymore questions. He did however, before he left, saw Aiden tense slightly at there little conversation, but Harry didn't think anything of it as he walked toward his first block.

 

 

-*-

 

Lunch turned out to be a pleasant surprise for Harry. It turns out while he was away from school they added a new member in their little group. It was a girl, with beautiful purple hair and a bright smile. Not much explanation was needed when she came to sit down with Zayn, giving him a light peck on the lips

 

 

Zayn gripped her hand lightly, smiling at her with a look that could only be described as fond.

 

 

"Harry this is my girlfriend Perrie; Perrie this is my mate Harry." Zayn said introducing the two. Perrie smiled at Harry, excitement radiating her face as she bounced up, leaning over the table to shake Harry's hand.

 

 

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, I've been told so much about you. Although you look quite different then how you were described by your other mates." Perrie exclaimed tilting her head sideways in slight confusion.

 

 

Harry playfully glared at the others, assuming they described him like how he used to look; scrawny, childish, etc.

 

 

"Yeah, I've changed a bit while I was recovering."

 

 

"But he's still the little baby of the group." Niall put in his two cents, laughing proudly at himself.

 

 

While the group was eating and talking away, Harry noticed something about Aiden that was off. He wasn't as loud and obnoxious as he usually was. Aiden was staring at Zayn and Perrie with a longing look. He only responded in the conversation when someone would call out his name to put in his input.

 

 

"Aiden can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked, wanting to get to the bottom of why he was acting so strange.

 

 

Aiden flicked over his eyes from the couple to Harry and wordlessly nodded his head and shrugged for an answer. The pair got up and went outside of the lunchroom by the lockers.

 

 

"Whats up with you Aiden? You're acting kind of strange." Harry bluntly stated. Better to rip the bandaid off his mother always told him.

 

"Nothings up Styles, I'm perfectly fine." Aiden said, trying to lighten up the situation. Although, Harry could see right past his act. Rip the bandaid off, he found him self repeating in his head.

 

 

"Are you jealous of Zayn or something?" He deiced to go with the most obvious option going on in his head.

 

 

"What?!" Aiden exclaimed, almost chocking on air in shock of Harry's words.

 

 

"It's just that you've been staring at the two, and you and Zayn always seem to have this playful competition of life between the two of you going on, so I just assumed you were upset that Zayn found a girl before you did?" Harry said more of a question as he got done with his statement. The look on Aiden's face making him think he has no idea what he's talking about.

 

 

The laughter that comes out of his mouth after he's done talking explains it all.

 

 

"Yo-you think I'm jealous of Z-Zayn?! Are you fucking serious? Oh my god I'm gonna piss myself!" He exclaimed, face turning red on how hard he's laughing. After a couple of minutes of Aiden laughing, Harry starts to get annoyed rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness going on in front of him. Once he calms down Aiden wipes the tears threatening to come out of his eyes and takes one more deep breath before talking again.

 

 

"I am one hundred and fifty percent _not_ jealous of Zayn by _any_ means" He states still chuckling quietly to himself.

 

 

"I kind of got that by your laughter." Harry huffs at him frustrated. "Then what is it then? Why were staring at them the whole time during lunch."

 

 

Aiden gives him a curious look, "I'm not telling you mate sorry, but at the least you need to know that being jealous of Zayn is not the reason."

 

 

Another huff of frustration comes out of Harry, voice coming out more like a whine. "But why not?! When did you start keeping secrets from me?" Harry can't really get too mad at him, he hasn't told any of the lads about his g-a-y thing yet.

 

 

"It's not just you Harry, it's everyone. It's just...personal I suppose, but I'll tell you eventually-just I don't feel comfortable telling you right now." Aiden looks up at Harry which such sincerity that Harry has no choice but to believe him.

 

 

Harry nods in understanding giving Aiden a reassuring hug. "I understand Aiden, tell me you're ready, I'll wait." Aiden smiled at him as they pulled away, grateful.

 

 

"Thanks mate, and don't worry I promise I'll go back to my normal, dicky self just for you." They both laugh at that. Aiden starts making his way back to the lunchroom asking if Harry was coming with.

 

 

Harry states that he needs to use the loo. He walks down the hallways until he finds the closest restroom. When he walks he goes in the nearest stall that's open since someone else was already in the closest one.

 

 

When he comes out, he starts washing his hands and hears the flush from the other stall. When a boy comes out wearing red pants and a blue button up shirt, he didn't even have to look at his face to tell it was Louis.

 

 

Louis catches his eyes with Harry and freezes, staring at him with wide eyes. Harry turns off the sink and goes over to dry his hands.

 

 

"Hey Lou, good to see you again, yeah?" Harry speaks up first, crumpling up the paper towel and throwing it in the bin.

 

 

"Yeah, Harry you look- you look good." Louis finally spoke up, smiling slightly at the- now bigger lad in front of him. He was nervous to see Harry. Every time he looked into those piercing green eyes, he was reminded of the guilt he had weighing on his shoulders, it was crushing him.

 

 

"Thanks, I know I've changed a lot in look but I'm still the same goofy Harry!" He stated smiling with dimples and all at the smaller lad. Louis couldn't help but laugh, he definitely was still the same boy he was before the coma, which Louis was very grateful for. "Where's-um where's Liam?" He asked a moment later.

 

 

Louis frowned at the question, "Doctors appointment, why?"

 

 

"Just looking out for you making sure you're safe and all that." Harry said trying to keep the conversation light, even though he could feel it starting to tense a bit. Louis furrowed his eyebrows at that, "That's not your job Harry, you don't need to protect me." He started for the door, but Harry's body blocked the exit. Louis stood not change against Harry these days so all he could do was huff in annoyance.

 

 

"Must you?" Louis expressed his annoyance by crossing his arms. Harry looked at him in confusion, wondering how Louis could go from laughing at him to being hostile.

 

 

"Yes, I must. Louis I know what he's capable of ok? I know he can hurt you and I want you to be safe."

 

 

"You can't save me Harry I'm unsavable, unlovable, useless, the list goes on!" Louis exclaimed in frustration, now trying to push Harry out of the way so he can run away from him. He felt like crying when Harry didn't even budge at the assault.

 

 

Harry gasped looking at the boy with a look of pure sadness, "How could you say that about yourself Louis. I may have been in a coma, and I may have lost some of my memory, but there's one thing I could never forget."

 

 

Harry started walking forward, so it gave Louis no option but to walk backwards until he hit the cold bathroom wall. Harry put a finger underneath his chin, gently lifting up Louis' chin so he had no choice but to look at Harry in the eyes.

 

 

"The weekend we worked on the project Louis, it was one of my most vivid memories. You smiled at me with such adoration, you laughed at my jokes even though there were absolutely terrible. Your smile and laugh are like the actual sun Louis, it's so vibrant, so beautiful-you're so beautiful. The Louis I saw that weekend, the Louis I see now is absolutely perfect to me." Harry finished.

 

 

Tears where streaming down Louis' face, feeling as guilty as ever keeping a lie from such an angel of a boy. He feels Harrys thumbs on his cheeks, gently wiping away his tears that keep falling the more he feels his touch. "Shhh, baby please don't cry." Harry whispers, breath hitting Louis' face, realizing how close there faces actually were to each other.

 

 

Louis chokes on a sob, squeezing his eyes shut, "You-you wouldn't th-think that if-if you knew what I've d-done." He chokes out. Harry leans over more until his nose if touching Louis'. "You've done _nothing_ wrong babydoll, nothing at all." Just as Louis was about to start shaking his head in protest, he was stopped by a pair of gentle lips pressing against his.

 

 

Louis opened his eyes wide, making a sound of surprise when he saw that Harry was in fact kissing him. Harry took that as his opportunity to carefully prod at Louis' mouth with his tongue, taking it slow and steady as to try not to scare Louis.

 

 

Louis slowly closed his eyes again, kissing back timidly. He had never been kissed this way, so slow, so gentle and so... _loving_. It was completely foreign to the smaller lad.

 

 

Harry put his hands on Louis' hips, being careful not to put hardly any pressure on his grip, keeping it loose, like a unspoken promise of him saying 'you're allowed to push me away whenever.' Louis never did though, he instead put his arms around Harry's neck, pushing himself up so Harry wouldn't have to bend down as much. They tilted there heads to the sides, deepening the kiss.

 

 

Louis felt like he was on cloud 9, had never experienced a kiss so pleasurable in his life. Harry pulled back just enough to nibble slightly on Louis' lower lip, making him moaning quietly at the feeling.

 

 

The door suddenly opened making the two pull apart abruptly, side stepping away from each other. The boy looked at two weird, he could tell they were trying to keep from breathing hard. The boy just rolled his eyes at the pair, not really caring on what was just happening in here and went into one of the stalls.

 

 

Harry and Louis looked at each other in shock. Cheeks flushed and breathing hard from what just happened prior to there interruption. Louis blushed bright red and put his head down, looking at his feet.

 

 

"I-I should probably go so-um, yeah, bye." He jumbled out, making his way to the exit as quickly as possible. Harry stared wordlessly at him as he left, still trying to catch his breath and process what just happened.

 

 

He had just kissed Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne's boyfriend.

 

 

Fuck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you like it! What do you think about this chapter? Please tell me I love reading comments they make me so happy. I will try to update as soon as possible I promise! Bye my loves.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s this chapter is to long to proof read so if you see any big errors please tell me so I can fix them immediately, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me! And if you could click that heart in the corner that'd be lovely :)


End file.
